A few steps away
by kpow
Summary: Clexa College AU. Clarke, a freshman at TonDC U, moves into her dorm with her two bestfriends Raven and Octavia. She hasn't even been here for a day when she bumps into this perfect, tall, tan, athletic girl, Lexa. Will they be able to overcome their past and be together? Awful summary, just read it! First fanfic ever and I'm a French Canadian so sorry for the mistakes...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **First chapter ever! Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 characters**

* * *

 **Clarke's POV**

I was pulling another box out of the truck which was only half emptied when my two best friends finally came back with pizza.

"We're back bitches!" Octavia shouted.

"No need to be so loud O," said Bellamy who was helping us getting settled in our new dorms.

Octavia pouted jokingly as if her brother's remark had affected her.

"Well no pizza for you, party pooper!" Raven told him while pulling Octavia in for a side hug.

"Come on guys, let's just take a break here," I huffed pulling Bell towards the entry of our building.

We got into the elevator and went up to the 3rd floor which held the dorm room i shared with Raven and the one Octavia shared with a still unknown girl. We settled on our beds with the pizza cardboard boxes.

After taking a few bites of our pizza, Raven broke the silence

"I can't wait to start my classes tomorrow! I have this teacher, his name is Jaha, he's a real genius in the mechanical engineering world! He's done so many researches and- "

"Rae, can't you be a normal 19 years old right now and be excited for parties? You really can't wait to be in... class?" Octavia joked.

"Actually O, our beloved nerd right here isn't the only one glad to start college for something other than boys and parties. I'll finally enjoy my classes now that I'm in pre-med."

"Keep telling you that Princess!" Bellamy commented, "I thought that too when I came in last year, and boy did I regret being excited for homework, essays and projects." We all sighted thinking about how much work we'd have to do in the next few weeks before the end of the semester.

Washington DC University was renown in the scientific field, but was also great in the social sciences field as well as law and politics. It was a great school and we all got the chance to get in and stay together. Bellamy had already been in TonDC for a year studying Political science. Raven had gotten a scholarship for the engineering program because she's an absolute genius. Octavia got into the Anthropology program while I chose to follow my mother's steps and got into Pre-med. Overall, we were glad to be here in our chosen programs, but most of all, we were thankful to be together with our other friends whose dorm rooms were in the building next to ours.

Once we finished eating I cheered against my own will, "Okay, come on guys let's get these last boxes up here!"

It was a really hot day, not a good one to move in. Especially since we decided to use the stairs instead of the elevator which was used by way too many students right now. I went back to the truck with Bell to get the last few boxes while Octavia was helping Raven get her things in her drawer. I walked back to the staircase thanking god this was the last trip up to the dorm rooms when someone violently bumped into me making me drop the two boxes I was carrying.

"Can't you be careful and watch where you're going?" I growled bending down to pick up the stuff that fell on the ground.

Hearing no apology, I thought to myself, "what kind of person runs into someone and just goes away without helping them or at least excusing themselves?".

When I got back up, my eyes caught the bright green ones of a brunette standing right in front of me in her tight black yoga pants and a grey and red Reebok tank top. She had her hair up in a nice messy bun with a few strands of hair out of it framing her face perfectly. She was slightly sweaty probably because she had been moving in some stuff just like us. She wasn't smiling but she was nonetheless stunning. And she was... staring. Not a word coming out of her mouth, when all I wanted right now, was to hear her voice to see if it was as beautiful as I'd imagine. That's when I remembered she had just ran into me and did nothing about it.

 **Lexa's POV**

I ran down the stairs to get my backpack I had forgotten in Anya's car before she left for work. My music blasting in my headphones, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings since I had already taken these steps about a hundred times today. I was already exhausted and that's probably why I smashed into someone right then. The girl I ran into dropped her boxes on the impact and as I was about to apologize, I found myself frozen in place. Not able to move or talk because... for the first time in forever, I was overwhelmed by a girl. Yes, that girl was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She stood there looking slightly annoyed in her black jeans and white t-shirt. A light blue flannel shirt tied around her waist was making her eyes, blue as ocean, stand out. Her mouth was moving but I didn't hear what she said still too engrossed by her natural beauty. I cleared my voice before saying

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

The blond then huffed, and that probably became right then and there my favorite sound.

"Are you joking? You just bumped into me, making me drop all my things, and you don't even apologize?"

I registered that while she looked rather pissed at me, she was probably more annoyed than mad. "I'm sorry," I said, "I wasn't looking where I was going and should've been more careful."

The blonde's expression softened immediately.

"It's okay. Sorry I snapped at you, I'm just exhausted and I can't stand this heat anymore."

The girl actually looked guilty about that burst out and so I offered, "Do you need any help bringing those to your dorm?"

I was pleased by her look of surprise and then she smiled, a genuine smile, the most beautiful one I could wish for as she handed me a box.

"You don't want to know on which floor is my room before you offer your help?"

I smiled as I answered, "It's my way to apologize. You could live on the 7th floor and I'd still want to help you."

She smiled and checked me out trying to be subtle.

"By the way, my name is Lexa." I said as I offered my hand.

"I'm Clarke" she said as she shook mine.

 **Clarke's POV**

"Clarke." She repeated softly as I shook her hand.

"By the way, my dorm is on the third floor, not the 7th" I said jokingly.

"Okay, let's go then" she added. As we climbed the stairs, I was itching to start conversation with the brunette but I found myself at a loss of words. I was glad to hear her voice as we reached the 2nd story,

"So, are you a freshman?" The brunette asked.

"I am," I answered, "My two best friends are freshman also. I'm with one of them in my dorm room and the other one is also on the 3rd floor. What about you?"

"I'm also a freshman, I'm staying with my cousin Anya, who's a sophomore, on the same floor as yours." I smiled, happy I'd probably get to see her occasionally. Soon enough we reached my dorm room and as I opened the door, we heard Raven shout

"Where did you hide my phone Octavia?! I swear to god if you don't give it back to me-" she stopped shouting as she saw me enter the room.

"Clarke please tell O to give me my phone back. Oh my...! Hello you gorgeous! " Raven said as she looked at Lexa standing behind me.

"Clarke, who's the hot brunette you've already managed to bring in our dorm?" she asked.

I slightly blushed but managed to hide it from my best friend who wouldn't have hesitated to point it out.

"Raven this is Lexa. I just met her a few minutes ago," I paused before adding, "She's also a freshman and her room is on the same floor as ours." Raven smirked as she looked at Lexa.

She obviously found her attractive and I couldn't blame her for that, but I still felt a bit of jealousy. I just couldn't feel that so fast so I rushed to Octavia to get my mind off the beautiful girl standing in Octavia's entry, and dropped the box next to my best friend who wasn't checking out my new cru- my newly met neighbour.

"Yeah, my cousin has been here for a year already. We share a room together, it's actually halfway down the hall," Lexa told us.

Octavia turned to me and with only one look, she knew. Octavia had a thing with reading people's thoughts without even trying. She could tell how people were feeling, their motives, anything. And right now, she knew probably even better than me, how much Lexa had affected me in those short few minutes passed together.

So, she stepped in the conversation, "Rae calm your gay down and leave that poor girl alone."

I squeezed O's hand giving her a thankful shy smile.

 **Lexa's POV**

In minutes, I saw the bond between the three girls. The were knit tight and I felt relieved Clarke had friends like those because if I already had these feelings towards her, I don't know if I'd be able to control them, I don't know if at some point I'd freak out and hurt her. Not that I'd want to, but it's been a while since I opened up to someone: "Love is weakness". Would I be able to keep that mantra, that life guideline? Clarke was overwhelming and already testing my willpower. Sure, the brunette, Raven, who was talking to me was really pretty, but Clarke... She was breathtakingly beautiful. I couldn't get my eyes off her, and I saw her interaction with Octavia as the former intervened to stop Raven from flirting with me.

The door opened and a tall black haired guy came in. He was wearing grey sweat shorts, the black elastic band of his Calvin Klein boxers showing because he had taken his shirt off. "What a douche," I thought to myself. Plenty of guys who were moving in were topless today because of the heat, but I couldn't help but having a bitter feeling about him as he got in and immediately went to Clarke resting his hand in the small of her back.

As he dropped the boxes he said, "We are officially done! I parked the car in the parking lot and there is nothing left in it! We made it princess!" He said as he hugged Clarke.

"Hey we helped too Bell!" Whined Octavia.

"O, you got out about 3 boxes," Clarke teased.

"Well without us you wouldn't have gotten pizza for lunch," Raven retorted.

"We could've ordered it..." joked the black-haired guy as he turned to me. "Oh... Girls who is this beautiful girl right here?" He said as he looked me up.

Clarke stepped in "Omg can't all of my friends just stop hitting on her?"

"Don't worry, I can handle it. Plus, this one has no chance," I said as I pointed to the guy.

"You're underestimating my charm power beautiful," He smiled.

"Well, unless your charm power can turn gays to straights... You've got no chance Romeo," I joked.

Octavia and Raven burst out laughing while the guy feigned he was hurting by grabbing his chest close to his heart. Clarke, though wasn't laughing, just staring at me and when she saw I caught her she immediately turned to her friends, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"That is one of the best moments of my life, my big brother being turned down so easily!" Laughed Octavia.

Turning away from his sister he joined me engaging the conversation.

"I'm Bellamy," he said as he offered me his hand, "I'm O's brother, and Clarke's best friend. I also have great boxing skills, so if you hurt one of my girls I won't manage you just because you're a girl," He winked making his threat less serious.

Although, I did see he deeply cared for Clarke by the way he looked at her, and even more for his sister.

"I'm Lexa," I answered, "do you go to TonDC also?"

"Yes, I do. I'm a sophomore and studying Political science. What about you?"

He looked genuinely interested so I went on, "Just got in and studying law. I'd like to get a specialty in children rights."

"Wow! O, seems we're surrounded by geniuses here," He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Really? What program are you guys in?" I asked.

Everyone started talking about their own study fields and engaging in small talk. After a while, the conversation turned and I saw Clarke reaching into the boxes Bellamy had brought in.

"So, a med student?" I said as I reached Clarke.

"Yeah, I'd like to work in the ER eventually." She smiled.

"Wow, so you like to be put under pressure?"

"I work better when I am and I like to be in the center of the action. Maybe one day I'll become a surgeon like my mother, but I'd like to have a few years in the ER beforehand." Clarke said.

"I think that's a great idea," I smiled at her and my eyes were once more lost in hers.

"I should go back to my room and unpack a bit before my cousin comes back from work," I said although I didn't want to leave the blond at all.

"Can I walk there with you?" She asked.

I smiled and that's the only thing she needed as confirmation.

"Bye guys, I gotta go unpack my stuff. Hope to see you around!" I said as I walked out with Clarke.

 **Clarke's POV**

We walked the few steps to Lexa's door talking about tomorrow's classes. I was completely lost in the sound of her soft voice until we reached her room. She took her keys and unlocked her door without turning the knob.

"We should grab lunch together one day," She said shyly.

I tried to refrain the huge smile that was about to show itself without very much success.

"I'd like that," I answered. And gathering a bit of courage I added, "maybe we should exchange numbers so we can schedule lunch sometime this week?"

It was her turn to smile as she handed me her phone. I entered my number in her contacts and as I did I could feel her eyes on me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks for what seemed to be the hundredth time today.

"Here you go," I said as I handed her phone back, "just text me so I can get your number in my contacts, I left my phone in my room."

"Okay," she said.

"Okay," I repeated getting lost once more in her forest green eyes.

"See you soon, Clarke." Is what I heard last as she opened the door to her room and entered it.

"I hope so," I murmured hoping she hadn't heard me as she closed her door.

How could I feel this way so soon after everything that happened? Sure, I had fun this summer and benefited of my single status in the last year, but it was always no strings attached. I wasn't ready to care again, not this way. I started slightly freaking out as I realized how much this girl affected me. That's when I saw Bellamy coming out of the room.

"Hey Princess, I'm going back to my dorm to unpack a few things. If you need anything call me okay? I'm just one floor above so don't hesitate," He told me.

"Thanks Bell," I said as I hugged him.

He was like a brother to me and it really was almost the case, because 10 years ago, when Octavia, Bellamy and I were already friends for almost 3years, both their parents died in a car crash. Their uncle Marcus Kane had taken them in and kept their parents house which was on the same street as mine. We spent all our time together either at their house or mine. Eventually, Kane and my mother started dating. Although I didn't take it at first, I saw how much Kane made my mother happy. Also, I was reassured that he wasn't taking my father's place. We ended up by almost living together 24/7 since we also went to the same school. Bellamy was a big brother to both of us, protecting us, giving us advice and supporting us. Even if he made a few questionable choices through the years, he always found a way back to get on the right path which shaped him into the great young man he is today. A bit cocky and bossy, but good nonetheless.

"You're still coming over tomorrow for movie night, right?" I asked.

"Sure, I am. Maybe I'll bring my roommate if that doesn't bother you?"

"No problem," I said, "as long as he's a nice guy."

He smiled and gave me a last short hug before leaving.

"By the way Clarke, that girl could be good for you. Don't push her away in fear of getting attached… I noticed how you looked at her."

And then he left, leaving me a bit stunned in front of my dorm room. Was I really that obvious? If so, I wouldn't hear the end of it as soon as I'd walk through this door.

As I got in my room, Octavia and Raven were both sitting on my bed because obviously, Raven's was covered in clothes, tools, note books, and other unknown stuff.

I felt they were staring at me, but not wanting to talk about my feelings that were bursting out way too fast, I avoided them and started putting my jackets on hangers in our shared wardrobe.

"Clarke, I'm sorry…." I heard Raven say.

"What for? " I answered a bit harshly.

"You aren't fooling anyone, Clarke, " Octavia pointed out. "we see that you already care about that girl."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice and tried to hit on her," Raven added.

"You don't have to be Rae. I just met her, I don't even know if we'll get along. Anyway, I'm not ready to be with anyone, not yet. "

Octavia stepped up, "It's been a year Clarke, Finn would want you to move on and be happy-"

"Well we don't know what he would want, do we? He's gone O, because of me! Raven lost him too and again, it's all my fault!" I shouted as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Clarke, you have to stop blaming yourself. He put himself in danger, nothing is your fault," Octavia hushed, "we all lost him, but you need to move on, you're ready. "

Raven came next to me and as she hugged me tightly, she whispered, "I don't blame you for what happened to Finn, Clarke, you know that. I love you. Never forget that."

As we both cried, Octavia joined the hug. We stayed like that for a while, just holding onto each other like we did all those times where one of us would break. We were family, and we loved each other more than anything.

We decided to leave the few boxes left be and settled on my bed to watch Riverdale on Netflix. We ordered Chinese for dinner and soon enough, Raven fell asleep and Octavia left to her dorm room.

"See you tomorrow Princess, have a good night, " my best friend said as she hugged me.

"Thank you for everything, " I said hugging her tighter.

She kissed the top of my head as she pulled back, and walked out, "Anytime Clarke."

I settled back in my bed cuddling into Raven, glad she'd spend the night with me.

 **Lexa's POV**

I was unpacking the few boxes left dancing around the room as music was blasting in my headphones. Anya had texted me saying she'd be back a bit later than planned, but would bring something for dinner. I still had time to finish hanging up our stuff in the closet before she came back. I still didn't know if I'd tell her about Clarke. Since I came back to my dorm room, the blond has been in my mind, not able to think about something else. How could I already be so much into this girl? Sure, she was beautiful, but I didn't get why I couldn't get her out of my head, when I knew nothing about her other than school related stuff. I remembered I'd get to eat lunch with her sometime this week and I smiled to myself thinking I'd get to know Clarke a bit more then. I didn't hear Anya come in until I heard someone laugh behind me.

"Hey An! What are you laughing at? " I asked as I turned to her.

"Oh, just this snapchat video of you dancing around I just sent to Lincoln. "

"Come on An! Really? I huffed.

"Why don't you tell me what made you in such a good mood instead of pouting Lex? " she joked.

I hesitated… Would she understand how happy I am, but also how scared I feel? How I could get so easily into Clarke? Of course not, but I needed to let it out.

"Hum, well I… met someone…" I started slowly.

"No way! Lexa Woods already has a crush after a day in TonDC! " she gushed, "I told you girls here are better than at Trikru High! "

"I do have a crush on her, but I'm freaking out a bit. How could this happen so fast? I just can't get her out of my mind! She is beautiful, smart, funny, friendly- "

"Lex, relax. I get it, she's perfect. Just breath for a second. "

I paused and did as she told me to.

"Let's start by the beginning. What's her name and how did you meet her? " she asked.

As I recalled everything that had happened since she had left for work, I couldn't get the smile off my lips. Once I was finished, all she told me was, "so you have a lunch date? "

"Not a date An. We will just be meeting for lunch as friends, I guess? "

"I bet 50 bucks you'll be going out with her before the end of semester. "

"Why do you always have to turn things into bets? And I'm not engaging in that one. Clarke won't be part of a bet. "

She knew I wasn't joking, so all she said was, "Okay then, better go to bed, you have your first class at eight in the morning. Good night Commander "

"Good night An. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Already a new chapter! I'll try to keep these to about 3500 words and update once a week. Don't forget English isn't my first language… Feel free to leave comments!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own the 100**

 **Clarke's POV**

The next morning, the sound of my alarm woke me up. All Raven did was grunt as she rolled back in bed. I got up, picked up some clothes for my first day of class and made sure Raven would wake up with the smell of coffee as I started our coffee maker. I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I blow-dried my hair and brushed my teeth before heading out with a coffee, a croissant and a few fruits.

As I opened the door I told my best friend, "Hey sleepy head, better wake up soon you have class in an hour! See you for lunch! "

As I walked towards the elevator I scrolled through Instagram on my phone and my head shot up hearing a voice I wouldn't forget so soon. She was standing there in black jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather coat. Her back was facing me and I got to admire the intricate braids in her hair. She was talking to another girl who looked beautiful too. She had blond hair she left loose, a sharp jawline like Lexa's and was in fact a bit intimidating.

"Anya, I already told you I don't have time to grab lunch with you today I want to go sign up for the soccer team between my two classes. We'll see each other for dinner anyway."

"I didn't know you play soccer, " I said as I reached her.

She turned and we smiled to each other.

"Hey, good morning! How are you? "

"Good, I nearly finished to unpack yesterday. What about you? " I questioned.

"I'm good too. We finished everything last night so we'd be able to relax today after class."

The girl standing behind Lexa put a hand on her shoulder saying, "Lexa, is that one of the girls you met yesterday? "

"Oh yes, this is Clarke. I met her and her friends yesterday, " she turned to me saying "this is Anya, my cousin I told you about. "

"Nice to meet you, " I said.

We engaged in small talk as the elevator reached our floor and Anya left towards the language pavilion as Lexa and I went towards ours in the other direction.

"You didn't text me last night, so I still don't have your number. That's a bit unfair considering you can join me whenever you want and I can't, " I said as I winked at her.

"Oh, yeah I got caught up with all the unpacking and when Anya came home we got into a conversation. It was late by the time and I didn't want to text you and wake you up, " she said a bit shyly.

"I wouldn't have minded, but thanks, I really was exhausted and could get the sleep before my first day of class. "

"You're welcome. I'm headed that way, " she said pointing to the social sciences pavilion, "I'll text you later? "

"Sounds like a plan, " I smiled and waved as she did the same, "good luck for your classes! "

At that moment, all I could think about was "why am I not studying law? " I was officially desperate when it came to Lexa.

My first class was Biology and I was counting the minutes left before the class would end. The teacher was awful. Professor Pike was a complete hardass, wanting nothing but perfection. He was arrogant and after 3 hours I already couldn't stand him. When I finally got to leave after 4 hours of ordeal, I took my phone out of my bag to see texts from Octavia who seemingly had met a guy in her class. After answering her text, we met at a picnic table in front of the science pavilion, where I just had my class.

"Hey Clarkey, how are you? "

"Okay I guess, I already hate my teacher in biology class. But hum… I saw Lexa this morning, " I smiled.

"Great! Did you talk? "

"Of course we did! What? Do you think I would see her and run away? " Hearing nothing from her I shot her a glare and continued, "I saw her and her cousin as they were waiting for the elevator. We talked for a while and walked until we had to go our separate ways."

Octavia smiled and nudged my elbow saying, "See, it makes you happy to talk to her. Why stop? "

"You're right. So, tell me more about that guy you met. " I said as I took a bite of the panini I bought on my way there.

 **Lexa's POV**

I got into the TonDC sport pavilion and walked toward the soccer department. I played soccer since I was 5 years old and excelled at it. I had been recruited by a few universities last year: U of Virginia, Stanford and Boston U, but I really wanted to go to TonDC U, so I had to turn down the scholarships. I was determined to get into Ton DC's team and that's why I trained all summer and was right now headed to the head coach's office. I knocked on her door and entered as I heard her telling me to come in.

It didn't take much convincing before she told me I'd get a chance to prove myself at practice tomorrow after class. I left her office pretty confident as I texted Anya about it. I then remembered I still hadn't texted Clarke because I simply didn't know what to say. So, I opted for a simple text:

5:30pm – Lexa: _Hey, it's Lexa. How was your first day?_

5:35pm – Clarke: _Not bad, wbu? Did you get to talk to someone for the soccer team?_

5:35pm – Lexa: _Yeah, I spoke to the head coach. I'm going to tryouts tomorrow at 7._

5:36pm – Clarke: _That's great! Wish you luck ;)_

After a while, my cellphone buzzed again.

5:40pm – Clarke: _Hey are you and Anya doing anything tonight?_

5:41pm – Lexa: _I don't think so. We were planning on binge watching a show on Netflix._

5:43pm – Clarke: _Well, my friends and I are having movie night in my dorm room, you guys can join if you want?_

I was feeling like a teenage girl talking to her crush right now. If Anya would've been here she certainly would've made fun of me. I calmed a bit down before answering.

5:46pm – Lexa: _Sounds nice, I'll talk to Anya about it. Do we need to bring anything?_

5:47pm – Clarke: _Just your beautiful ass ;)_

I gasped, surprised at the text I just got from Clarke.

5:47pm – Clarke: _Omg, sorry, that was Raven… Maybe I'll see you later if she didn't just freak you out_

5:48pm – Lexa: _Don't worry, she didn't. It's most likely that we'll be there._

I laughed thinking about Raven's inexistent shyness. I got to my dorm room and smelled the fresh hot cinnamon buns Anya brought back from the café next to the dorms.

"Anya, I love you! " I said as I took a bite of the fresh pastry.

"Tell me something I don't know already, " she joked.

I took another bite before asking her, "Hey, Clarke invited us to a movie night in her room with a few friends, " with pleading eyes I added, "Would you please come with me? "

"So, the almighty Commander doesn't want to go hangout with her crush without her beloved cousin by her side? " she teased.

"An, can't you be serious for a second? I'm freaking out inside, I don't want to screw up!"

"Okay, okay, I'll come. Clarke's friends better be nice. "

"Thank you An! " I shouted as I tackled her onto her bed in a fierce hug.

 **Clarke's POV**

"Raven I swear to god I'll kill you if you send her that text! " I shouted as we fought on the ground of our shared room for my cellphone.

"Oops, sent!" she said as she faked being sorry.

"Raven, if she doesn't answer because you freaked her out I swear I will make your life a living hell, " I retorted as I texted a quick apology.

She knew my threat wasn't likely to last more than a day so she shot back, "No you won't, you love me. "

My phone buzzed.

"You are so lucky she didn't take that badly. " I glared at Raven.

She threw herself on me trying to hug me while I was pushing her away still a bit mad at her.

"Come on Clarkey, you love me! "

I surrendered, not being able to be mad against her for something as futile as a text.

My relationship with Raven was unusual. Octavia and I met Raven in sophomore year. She had almost blown up the science lab trying to do one of her crazy experiments, when we crossed her being scolded by our principal and science teacher. She had been in our school for a week, and was already in trouble. O and I decided to step in and defend her which granted us three a detention after school. We spent our time in detention laughing and getting to know her. She came eat lunch with us and our other friends the next days, but a week later, she just came to me and started yelling at me because I was supposedly dating her boyfriend. Turns out, I wasn't dating Finn, well not yet… Raven, O and I grew closer to each other during that year, and during summer break, Finn moved in town. O and I met him and that's when "shit went down" as Raven says whenever she referred to that moment of our lives. Raven was living with her uncle, Sinclair, since her mother abandoned her when she was about 5 years old. She never knew her father and the only family she had aside from Sinclair was her childhood friend, Finn, who had become her boyfriend. Although, when he moved that summer, he fell in love with me and I did too. After trying to avoid our feelings, Finn told Raven who actually didn't take it that bad if you forget the initial burst of anger she had towards him. A few months later, he and I were together and Raven eventually started dating Wick, another science nerd of our school. We were together for two years when the accident happened. When Finn died, Raven and I got even closer if that's possible. We were both grieving the boy we loved and bonded through those hard times.

Coming back from my deep thoughts I answered, "You know I do love you Rae, " I backed up a bit to look at her as I added, "Doesn't mean you're not a pain in the ass though…"

She lightly slapped me on the arm as she laughed.

"Come on, let's get this place ready for movie night," she said.

We put my mattress on the floor with a bunch of pillows and blankets in front of Raven's bed and settled the TV in a strategic place so that everyone could see it. Octavia soon came in with enough popcorn for an army and then Bellamy got here with his roommate.

"Hey girls! I brought Lincoln with me, he's been my roommate since last year," Bell said.

The tall, tanned, muscular and handsome guy entered the room. I tried to exchange a look of appreciation with Octavia but her eyes were glued on Lincoln. I actually think they both fell in love on the spot. I turned to Raven who gave me knowing look. Knowing how protective Bellamy could be towards his sister, we asked him about his first day of class as we settled on Raven's bed and engaged into small talk. Monty, our other nerdy friend, was the next one to come in. He told us Jasper couldn't make it tonight, but pulled out of his bag his famous Moonshine which turned up the mood. Raven and I decided to wait a bit before starting a movie hoping Lexa and Anya would show up soon.

 **Lexa's POV**

I was absolutely stressed out. Why did I accept to go to that movie night? I do know why; to see Clarke. But right now, minutes before knocking on her door, I felt like this was the worst idea ever.

"Lexa, how many times do I have to remind you to calm down today? " asked Anya a bit annoyed.

She knew why I was so nervous; I wasn't used to make friends, even less used to having a crush whom I'd hangout with.

"Everything will be fine, you already met a few of her friends. I don't think there will be much more. The dorm rooms are big, but they can hold ten at top. You don't have to worry, " she reassured me.

"Okay, let's go before I start freaking out again. "

We walked to Clarke's room our arms full of chip bags and drinks. Anya knocked on the door and Clarke welcomed us with her usual bright smile.

"Guys, this is Anya, Lexa's cousin, " she introduced as we came in the room.

"Lincoln? " Anya and I said surprised.

"You guys know each other? " Clarke asked.

"Yeah, Lincoln is my step-brother, " Anya answered, "Hey Bellamy! Why are you here too?"

"Well, Octavia right here is my sister and we practically lived with Clarke for most of our lives. So, obviously, I was invited to movie night and I asked Linc if he'd tag along, " he smiled, "I'm glad to see you again, " he added as he got up to give her a short hug.

"Lexa, nice to see you again, " he smirked.

"Same here, Romeo, "I joked.

Anya looked at the both of us questioningly and Bellamy started to explain how the nickname came out yesterday as I got to Lincoln to say him hi.

As I went to help Clarke out with the drinks, Raven intercepted me, "Lexa, yesterday you didn't mention something very important, " She said seriously.

"And what is that? " I asked a bit worried.

"That you have incredible genes in your family meaning that your cousin is an absolute goddess! "

I laughed and spotted Anya looking in our direction, but her eyes weren't on me, they were on Raven who was rather good looking tonight in her comfy clothes; sweat shorts and a fit AC/DC t-shirt.

And so, I told her, "by the looks of it, maybe you have a chance with her. Please go loosen up my cousin, I know she can look stuck up sometimes, but deep down, she's a softie. "

Clarke joined me and handed me a glass of what they called "Coke and Moonshine" as she told everyone to settle down so we could start the movie. Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia and Monty were on Raven's bed while Anya, Raven, Clarke and I sat on the blonde's bed. We started off with a comedy "The Heat" featuring Sandra Bullock and Mellissa McCarthy which was pretty good and didn't fail to make us laugh. Before we started the next movie, we took a break and talked for a while.

"So, soccer tomorrow? " Clarke asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I really hope I'll get in the team. "

"Anya told me how good you are. You got offers for scholarships and turned them all down, even Stanford? " She looked shocked by my decision.

"I did, I really wanted to go to TonDC U, " I simply said.

"But why? Stanford has a great law program! "

"Well if I had chosen Stanford, I wouldn't have gotten to meet you," I said before even realizing it. As soon as I did, I blushed and my panicked sight met her blue eyes that were only showing softness.

"Hey Commander! " shot Lincoln tearing me out of the slightly embarrassing moment, "would you get me that pack of Twizzlers please? "

I reached for the bag a few feet away as Bellamy and Anya started arguing over what genre of movie we should watch next. Finally, we came to choose horror movies, mine and Anya's personal favorite. Although, Bellamy and Clarke who disliked this genre insisted on choosing the movie we'd be watching, which ended up to be Insidious2. Sitting next to Clarke, I quickly saw that she didn't like horror movies at all. She was always hiding behind a blanket, screaming at the slightest surprise and was constantly nervous. At some point, she subconsciously grabbed my arm in fear and as she was about to let go, I took her hand in mine giving her an understanding look. My heart was pounding in my chest from being so close to this beautiful girl and all I could do was hope she didn't notice because there was nothing I could do about it. Feeling her clutched to my arm in fear, and then just holding it as she calmed down; that feeling alone made my heart grow in affection for the blonde. When the movie ended, Bellamy, Lincoln, Monty and Octavia went back to their rooms leaving Anya and I with Raven and Clarke.

"So, has anyone noticed how Lincoln and O had eyes only for each other? " Clarke asked.

"We did, " I said looking at Anya, "Linc's a good guy. I'm sure they'd be great together."

"Yeah, they'd make a nice couple" confirmed Raven.

"Thanks for the night girls! I'll head back to my room now, I have classes at 8 tomorrow. Lex, I'll leave the door unlocked for you so you can come back later, " she waved goodbye as she walked through the door not letting me place a word. She obviously wanted to force me to open up and talk to Clarke. Raven lied down on her bed while Clarke and I stayed on hers sitting as close as before, even though there was no need for us to be since we weren't squeezing to fit in with other people like earlier. I was happy to see she didn't scoot away as we started the movie.

 **Clarke's POV**

We were about an hour into the third movie when I heard a soft snoring coming from behind us. Raven had fallen asleep, and I couldn't blame her because the movie was pretty bad.

"That movie's a bit boring, if you want to stop watching it I can put on something else? " I asked.

"You can leave it on, although I'd like to now a bit more about you… Who are you Clarke Griffin? " she smiled.

"There's not much to say really…"

"I don't buy that. Spill, don't you have passions, interests, friends I don't know about yet, dreams? " she questioned.

"Well, I kind of have a passion for art. I draw and paint, not as much as I used to, but I still do sometimes. As for my friends, you met most of them but there's Jasper who couldn't come tonight, then there's Monty's soon to be girlfriend, Harper, and Miller. I also have a close friend, Wells, who's studying in New York. That's about it…"

"How did you meet Raven and Octavia, you seem really close to them? "

I then started explaining how Bellamy and Octavia became family to me and how we met Raven. Obviously, I omitted the tale of my father's and Finn's deaths not feeling to talk about it as always. Thankfully, she didn't ask anything about my father as I told her how Kane and my mother started dating. All she did was listen intently looking honestly interested.

"So, yeah, we really hold onto each other. We really are family, we'd do anything for each other… " I trailed off and then added, "What about you? "

"That's a story for our lunch later this week, " I said slightly smirking.

"About that, what do you say about Wednesday so you can tell me all about how you impressed your coach at soccer tryouts? " I asked a bit nervously.

"Sounds great, "she said smiling, "I should go now, I've got class tomorrow and it's almost 1am. Thanks for the movie night, I had fun. "

"You're welcome, " I smiled, "this could become a regular thing if everyone's in. "

The brunette got to the door, turned the knob and commented, "I definitely am. Good night Clarke."

"Good night Lexa. "

I put my mattress back in it's place and cleaned up a bit before going to bed. As I drifted off to sleep, all I could think of were the beautiful green eyes of a girl who was more intriguing than I would've imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Third chapter! Meet my personal favourite, flirty Raven ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 characters**

 **Lexa's POV**

I woke up at 5:30am, as I usually do, to have time to go for a run before starting class at 8 o'clock. It was our third day, and I couldn't slack on my routine already even though I was exhausted from yesterday's soccer tryouts. I hadn't expected Indra to be so demanding, but I managed to catch the rhythm and show her I was worth the try. Girls on the team weren't bad and I thought that with practice we'd be able to get at least to quarter-finals during playoffs. I knew a few girls in the team form high school. Echo was a great player, although she used to play rough and get the other teams way too many penalty shots. The other one I knew better than well, was Luna. She was one of my closest friends' trough high school until she moved away in senior year. I was glad to see her again and learned that she had a dorm room on the same floor as Bellamy which was only one story above of mine. She had been in TonDC U since last year considering she was a year older than me and was captain of the team, a title she didn't like very much preferring to stay in the shadow when decisions were to be made. I came back to my room by 6:30 and took a shower before waking Anya telling her I'd go grab coffee and breakfast at the café just outside.

Once inside the cute little French café, I started scrolling through Twitter waiting for my order to be ready. Someone lightly tapped my shoulder to get my attention and I turned to see Octavia.

"Hey there! How are you? " she asked.

"Good, and you? "

"Not bad, " she said smiling, "I heard you and Clarke had a good time when we left on movie night…" she winked.

I slightly blushed at the admission that meant Clarke had really enjoyed my company.

"Hum, yeah we did, " I answered shyly, looking at the barista praying he'd bring me soon the two coffees and sandwiches I had ordered as I felt Octavia's gaze on me.

After a moment, I noticed she was fidgeting clearly wanting to ask me something.

"Octavia, what is it you want to ask me? " I softly asked.

"Hum… You know, your cousin, Lincoln…" I hummed letting her know I was listening, "I, I kind of liked talking to him, and I was wondering…"

"You should go for it O. "

Her eyes shot up to meet mine with what seemed like hope.

"You think so? "

"I know for a fact that he thinks you're beautiful and fun to be around. He's not seeing anyone right now and Anya, Clarke, Rae and I noticed how you two looked at each other. I'll give you his cellphone number, just text him and see if he would like to hang out. "

"Thanks, Lexa," she said as I took my order.

"You're welcome. See you around, O. "

My morning class was absolutely horrible. I was in my International human rights class, which I thought would be quite entertaining at first. That was until our professor, Nia White, came in. She was all but fit to teach the subject; where human rights need compassion, equality and understanding, all I could see in Nia White was coldness, rigidity and a bitchy attitude. Hearing her talk about equality while rolling her eyes made me want to jump out of my seat, but this class was essential and I couldn't fail it if I wanted to keep my excellence scholarship. So, I stayed in my seat during the 4 hours of class trying to focus on something else. That something else turned out to be Clarke, I would be having lunch with her soon and couldn't wait to get to spend more time with her. At 12 o'clock, the professor ended the class and I stormed out to get to the science pavilion's lounge area where Clarke was already waiting for me.

As I came into the new modern building, I saw her seated at a table near the big window at the other end of the room. She was beautiful. The sun made her blonde hair shine and she had a small frown on her face due to concentration as she was reading her chemistry notebook. I got closer and her eyes met mine a few feet away.

"Hey Lexa! Sorry, just let me put all of that away, "she said as she stuffed her notebooks and laptop in her backpack.

"Already started to study? "

"Yeah, I have labs twice a week and I want to excel so, I might as well start right now. "

"Good idea, I should probably do the same."

"So, how was practice yesterday? Did you get in the team? "

"I did! Our coach, Indra, told me I'd play the same position I used to in high school, attacking midfielder. " I said with a smile.

"Great, I can't wait to go see you play! "

"That is, if you want me to…" she shyly added.

"Of course, Clarke, I'd be happy to see you in the bleachers. Our first game in in two weeks against Boston U, I can't wait already! "

She smiled as she listened to me rambling about soccer for a few minutes. When I realized I hadn't stop talking about a subject she probably didn't even care about, I apologized.

"Never apologize for talking about something you're passionate about, " she seriously told me, "plus, you're cute when you talk about it; your eyes illuminate with that spark that only appears when you really love something, "

I blushed, but luckily, she was looking outside, a bit shy about her admission I supposed as I saw the slight tint of red on her cheeks.

We kept talking for about half an hour before Clarke had to go to her second and last class of the day. We parted ways as we reached the staircase promising each other to eat lunch again some time soon. As I walked to the dorm, I couldn't get off the smile plastered on my face and Anya, who was already in the dorm room, didn't fail to point it out and made me spill everything about out "lunch date" as she called it.

 **Clarke's POV**

I got back to my empty dorm after my class and sat at my desk to have some studying done before Raven would come back. I connected my iPhone to my speakers and started typing my lab report. I finished soon enough and sent it to my lab partner. Having no assignments left to do for the night I decided to pick up my guitar to relax a little. I eventually got bored and my thoughts drifted to a certain brunette who would only be steps away, but seeing her two times in a day would seem a bit needy, wouldn't it? I then heard people talking just outside my door and Raven came in with Anya and, to my surprise, Lexa. I smiled at them welcoming them in. We talked for a while, Raven flirting shamelessly with Anya, which was quite entertaining. My best friend had a thing for pickup lines and she didn't bother how cheesy they were, because it seemed that they warmed Anya up a bit to her. After a while, Raven started complaining about how hungry she was.

"Okay, I'll go get us some burgers at this shack down the road, but you owe me Lex, " I said as I got up from my bed.

"I'll come with you, " Lexa added, jumping on her feet, "Anya want something to drink? "

"Yes please, take me whatever, you know what I like."

"You know, " started Raven, "if you're thirsty, my body is 75% water, suit yourself! "

We all burst out laughing while Anya hid her face with her hands and Raven just looked at her with a huge smirk on her face.

The weather was great for the 5 minutes' walk leading us to the shack. The air was cooler now that the sun had started setting and the fresh breeze was welcomed after a few days of near unsustainable heat.

"Hey I was thinking, we didn't have time to talk about you at lunch. Sure, we talked about soccer, but I was wondering what's your relationship with Lincoln and Anya. "

"Anya, Lincoln and I were always pretty close to each other. My mother and her brother, Nyko who's Linc and An's father, used to be really close so both families would meet each Friday after school and work for game night and we'd have brunch on Sunday. Needless to say, we spent most of our weekends together, either me or them sleeping over at the other's house. About 7 years ago, as I was about to enter middle school, I was at Nyko's because my parents went out for a date night when two police officers knocked at his door to announce my parents had been murdered. He adopted me right away so I wouldn't get into the system and be pulled apart from them. An, Linc and I became even closer, without them I don't know what I would've became. "

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lex…" I said sincerely.

"Don't be, I'm happy again. It took time, but Nyko never let go of me, he did everything he could to make me feel good. "

Taking a deep breath, I let out, "I lost my father too. I understand the pain. "

Her green eyes connected with mine and she simply nodded in acknowledgement.

We reached the shack and ordered the four burgers, drinks and two large fries. On the walk back to the dorm, we fell in a comfortable silence, feeling closer to one another in a way.

Lexa was the one to break the silence after a while, "You know, Anya has never been in a relationship. All she wanted to do was concentrate on school and kickboxing. Her spare time, she'd spend it with me to make sure I was okay, so both our social lives were pretty limited. I'm glad to see her happy, Raven makes her smile and laugh in a way I have only seen her years ago. "

I smiled thinking about my best friend's behavior in the last few days, "Raven is funny in general, always joking around and everything. But I've noticed she's different around Anya, she really likes her. In fact, I haven't seen her like this since she dated her last boyfriend. "

"They'd make a great couple, " she commented.

"We'll be surrounded by all our friends dating each other if it keeps going like this! "

We both laughed as we opened the door to my room.

"Food! "Raven shouted jumping out from the bed.

 **Lexa's POV**

We all ate our burgers in Clarke and Raven's room just talking and fooling around. Anya then got up saying she'd have to go back and finish her assignment due tomorrow afternoon. Clarke and I exchanged a knowing look seeing Anya and Raven exchanging phone numbers.

"Hey, would you like to go to this frat party Friday night? Raven asked Bell this afternoon and he and Linc should be coming too," Clarke asked me tentatively.

"I'm not much of a party girl… I don't know…"

"Come on, it'll be fun! If not, we'll leave as soon as you want, "she pleaded.

"Let me think about it, I'll text you tomorrow to let you know. "

"Great, good night Lex! " she gave me a short hug which took be by surprise, but as soon as I realized what was happening, I relaxed and returned the hug. Anya then pulled me towards the exit bidding farewell way too dramatically.

We got in our room and as soon as my cousin closed the door she turned to me saying, "So, you and Clarke? "

To which I only responded, "So, you and Raven? "

We both laughed and Anya started gushing about how Raven was so beautiful, so funny, so nice and so intelligent and everything. Anya was falling head over heels for the mechanic genius, and that could only be a good thing for her to finally let herself be happy.

"And about you and Clarke, what's up? " she asked once she was done talking about her new crush.

"I… I don't really know… I like her, like really like her. I told her about my parents and-"

"What? You, Lexa Woods, the Commander who never talks about the past or her feelings, you told her about your parents? " she said dumbfounded.

"Yeah… I don't know, when we talk I feel like she just understands and won't judge me. Did you know she lost her father too? "

"I had no clue… Guess she understands what you went through, at least for the loss of your parents' part…"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, "but as I said, I like her, and I don't know if she's interested, gosh I don't even know if she's into girls! "

"Lex, you are so oblivious, " she sighted exasperated, "the girl asks you on a lunch date, she has this big bright smile every time you show up, she always glances in your direction when she's a few feet from you, and gosh, during movie night, you two were basically attached to one another! "

"She was scared! If I wouldn't have been there it would've been someone else."

"Lex, the girl likes you, I know it. Stop trying to find excuses and ask her on a date already!"

"An, we've known each other for a week, let me time to get friends with her first. I need to go slow if I don't want to screw everything up. "

She understood and let go of the subject, for now anyways. Anya set her books out on her desk next to her laptop so she could finish her assignment as I laid on my bed to watch the newest Riverdale episode on Netflix.

"Hey, An? " she hummed letting me know she was listening, "What are you doing Friday night? " I asked.

"Whatever you're doing I guess? " she answered

"Want to go to a party? Clarke invited me before we left and she told me Bellamy and Linc would be there along with Raven and Octavia. "

"You really want to go? " she asked surprised, "I can't say no to a party where I'll probably get to see a tipsy Raven! "

"Great, I'll text Clarke to let her know we're coming. "

 **Clarke's POV**

Anya and Lexa had just stepped out of our dorm when I turned to Raven, with panic written all over my face, as bemusement was all over hers.

"That was completely unplanned and stupid, " I let out as I hid my face in my hands, "how could I do that? I probably just freaked her out! "

"Relax, Princess. That was just a friendly hug, nothing to worry about. "

"Rae! I've known her only for a few days! I like her, and I probably just screwed up… She was all stiff and-"

"Clarke, " she said authoritatively by grabbing my shoulders shaking me slightly, "stop it. You're overanalysing and overreacting. The girl likes you. A hug won't freak her out… In fact, she'll maybe start to warm up. Wait to see if that happens before thinking everything is over. "

She hugged me and added, "If she comes to the party this Friday, you'll know she's okay with everything. Anyways, who freaks out over a hug? "

"You're right… Gosh, I don't have any control over my emotions when she's around Rae! What's happening to me? "

She moved to hug me and simply added, "That's love pointing the tip of it's nose Clarkey, and usually you just have to go with it. "

We moved to my bed and started a movie on my laptop. I silently thanked her for being there for me by giving her a silent look she knew meant more than I could say. Raven really was an entertainer, but when needed, she'd be the most understanding and reassuring person you'd know. And I loved her for that.

The next morning, I woke up to the buzzing sound of a cellphone and I saw Raven smiling at hers.

"What's got you all smiley this morning? You're usually all moody? "

All she did was hand me her phone

7:10am – Raven: _Good morning! Hey I'm not feeling very well today…_

7:11am – Anya: _How so?_

7:12am – Raven: _I checked my symptoms on the internet and it seems I'm missing some Vitamin U?_

"Oh my god, you never stop do you? " I laughed, shaking my head in disbelieve.

"Never! And she seems to like them, so I figured… why not? If that can get her to like me, I'm willing to let all these nice pickup lines out of the bag, " she smiled.

I walked into the small bathroom to take a shower and said before closing the door, "Keep up the efforts, I've been told it might work if you keep going like this."

Octavia, Raven and I had decided to meet for lunch because after I had texted O about Raven's newfound crush, she absolutely wanted to see us.

The weather was nice, not too hot, the sun shining bright in the light blue sky. We sat on the lawn in front of the science department building and we all started talking about school at first, then our respective crush. Octavia was the worst, she was completely enamored by Lincoln who she'd only texted with since Tuesday. They hadn't seen each other because Lincoln was too busy with the football practices, just like Bellamy, although both of them would be coming at the party. Raven then started talking about Anya when my cellphone buzzed.

12:40pm – Lexa: _Hey, hope you're having a good day. Just letting you know An and I will come to the party tomorrow :)_

12:40pm – Clarke: _Great! Want to get there all together?_

12:41pm – Lexa: _That'd be perfect. What should I wear?_

12:42pm – Clarke: _I'll be wearing jeans with a nice top. Anything casual, but sexy enough ;)_

12:43pm – Lexa: _Okay, see you tomorrow :)_

"What are you all smiley about, Clarkey? " asked Octavia, trying to steal my phone.

"Hum… Lexa just texted me. She's coming tomorrow and bringing Anya along. "

Both of my best friends grinned knowing this would be a fun night.

Having no class on Thursday afternoons, I went back to the dorm and crossed path with no other than the brunette who was in my mind 24/7 since the last few days.

"Hey Lexa! What are you doing here? "

 _What a stupid question, she lives here Clarke!_ I told myself.

"Oh, I don't have class Thursday afternoons so I went to the gym after my first class and was just now getting back to my room to relax a bit, " she answered casually.

"Want to come over and binge watch a few episodes of some show on Netflix? That's what I was about to do, I don't feel like studying right now. "

"Sure, just let me a few minutes so I can take a quick sower and change. I'll be right there!"

As I was waiting for her, I picked up my guitar and started playing a few songs, not wanting to start without her.

When I heard a knock on my door, I put my instrument back on it's stall and went to open the door. Lexa was beautiful, as usual, in black leggings and a white V-neck t-shirt with her brown hair up in a messy bun she perfectly pulled off. After realizing that I was staring at her, I stepped aside to let her in.

"Did I just hear you play guitar and sing? "

"Oh, hum, yeah… It's just something I do to pass time, not a big deal, " I shrugged.

"Would you mind playing me something? If you don't want to I'd understand, but your voice was incredible from what I've heard, and I always wanted to learn how to play guitar. "

"Yeah, I could probably play you something… What would you like me to play? I know a few pop songs of our era and 60's songs. "

"I love the 60's! Any one of those would be great, "she grinned.

Needless to say, I was nervous. So, I went for the song I loved most, the one my dad played endlessly:

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you

As I ended the song, I opened my eyes I hadn't realized I had closed, to see Lexa staring at me with that glint in her eyes.

"That's my favorite song, it was my father's favorite also, " I said breaking the silence.

"Clarke, that was beautiful. "

I blushed and suggested we'd settle on my bed to start watching some show to ease the atmosphere that was now charged with something I couldn't quite grasp.

We decided to watch Quantico, a show about FBI trainees that would be framed months later for a terrorist attack. Even if the show was quite good, I couldn't completely focus on it. Lexa was just beside me, our thighs and arms touching, and that was enough to distract me. Eventually, she fell asleep, probably exhausted by her gym sessions and soccer practices. I stared at her for some time, she was so peaceful, beautiful really. So, I didn't wake her up right away. What wasn't planned though, was that I too fell asleep and was woken up moments later by Raven jumping on my bed and shouting, " Wake up sleepy heads! "

Once we calmed down from the surprise, all my best friend added was, "You two were cute, I almost resisted the urge to wake you up just so I could look at you being all snuggly."

I through a death glare to my best friend who immediately left into the bathroom.

"Sorry I fell asleep, I must've been more exhausted then I thought, " Lexa said as she pulled out her cellphone, "Anya texted me half an hour ago asking where I was, I better get going. Thanks for the afternoon Clarke. See you tomorrow! "

"Yeah, sure. Can't wait for the party! Night, Lex. "

The brunette closed the door behind her and Raven stepped out the bathroom looking at me wiggiling her eyebrows with a smirk plastered to her face.

"You know… you two really were cute all snuggled up-"

I threw a pillow at her, "Shut up Rae"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sorry for the delay, I was caught up in University assignments… Here's a chapter a little longer than the last ones to apologize! Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the 100…**

* * *

 **Lexa's POV**

I was back to my dorm after my last class of the day and decided to take a short nap to rest before going to the party. It was a beautiful day and I would've spent it outside, but I absolutely needed rest after waking up at 5:30 for my run if I was to stay up till who knows what time tonight. When I got in, Anya was already there with Lincoln playing some video game on An's PS4.

Lincoln noticed me first. "Hey Lex! How was class? "

"It was okay, the usual I guess, "I shrugged, laying my backpack near my bed, "I was thinking about taking a nap before getting ready for the party. Do you guys mind turning the volume down a bit? "

"No problem. If it can get you to come to a party, will do! "

I never really went to parties because I simply didn't like being surrounded by many people I didn't know, even less when these people were drunk. Although, I wanted to get to know Clarke and her friends, so I decided to loosen up a bit and go.

When Anya woke me up, it was already 8:30pm, about an hour before we would meet the girls down the hall. She had ordered Italian and we ate chatting about what we were expecting from tonight's party. We dressed up before leaving to Raven and Clarke's. Anya was wearing skinny blue ripped jeans with a plunging neckline white shirt which would make half the guys in the room turn around until she'd turn them down. For my part, I opted for black skinny jeans and a green tank top. I left my hair loose with a few braids in it and put on a black leather jacket before heading off because the walk back home would probably be a bit chilly. Just like Anya, I put mascara on and a bit of eyeliner before leaving.

We reached the two best friend's door and noticed the music we were hearing was coming from their room. The door opened to an already slightly tipsy Raven singing to "Everybody" by the Backstreet boys at the top of her lungs.

"Am I original?

Yeah

Am I the only one?

Yeah

Am I sexual?

Yeah

Am I everything you need?

You better rock your body now"

"You've got moves Rae! " Anya let out, laughing at Ravens' dance moves.

"Hey there gorgeous! " she said checking out my cousin shamelessly, "Come on in, Clarke was just finishing getting ready and I decided I'd have a head start! Want some Moonshine? "

Anya took the red cup Raven offered her as I declined. My eyes locked onto the guitar sitting on it's stand in the corner of the room.

"Clarke plays, " Raven told me, "she's good, but won't admit it to anyone. It's a shame really-"

"She knows Rae, I played her a song the other day, " Clarke interrupted getting out of the bathroom.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Clarke wore black heels with leather skinnies the same colour and a blue-grey t-shirt that had just enough cleavage and brought out her eyes that wore only a touch of mascara. Her blonde wavy hair was falling on her shoulders and—

"Earth calling Lexa, " Anya whispered into my ear, but not before Clarke had noticed me in complete awe of her beauty.

All she did was smile in return and grabbed her phone as Raven was urging us to leave to get to the "best party of our life". The party was only at a 10 minutes walk from our dorm and during those 10 minutes, I had heard more pickup lines that I had in my entire life. Raven's game was good and Anya seemed to really enjoy the goofiness of the engineer student. We soon reached the house where the party was held. Music was blasting and there were already quite a few students flowing in and out of the house. We saw Bellamy and Lincoln with another guy I didn't know standing close the front door.

"Hey girls! It's about time you got here! " Bellamy said hugging his sister, Clarke and Raven.

I noticed Lincoln and Octavia staring at each other, a huge smile on their face as they went inside to get drinks.

"Anya, Lexa, meet Miller one of our friends form high school, " Clarke introduced.

We started talking a bit with the boys until Raven couldn't stand just chatting outside and dragged us all inside to get drinks. I could count on my hands the number of times I had a beer, not appreciating the effects it had on people, but I took one just to loosen up a bit. Everyone parted in different directions after a moment, Lincoln, Octavia and Miller headed to the dance floor while I followed the others to the beer pong table. Anya and Raven teamed up against Clarke and Bellamy. With out much surprise, Raven and Anya lost because the brunette had already had a few shots before the game and was therefore unable to land the ball in a single cup. Anya didn't look mad the slightest which was unusual because of her very competitive nature; Raven really had something on my cousin.

Bellamy went outside to get some air and doing so, some guy approached Clarke asking her if she'd like a drink. I felt my stomach drop as she accepted with a bright smile and the guy lead her to the kitchen with his hand on the small of her back. I immediately left to go outside before I would do something stupid, Clarke could take care of herself, maybe she wasn't even into girls. I had seen how close she was to Raven and Octavia, always close, hugging, maybe it was the same with me. Yeah, that was it. That was just how she was with her friends, her platonic loved friends. Once outside, I saw Bellamy chatting with friends, so I went to him to get my mind off Clarke.

"Echo? What are you doing here? " I asked when I noticed her next to Bellamy.

"Well, same as you I guess, " she said smiling.

" I see you already know Echo. This is Roan, he's on the football team with Linc and I, " Bellamy added pointing to the big guy next to him.

We talked for a while and soon Miller, Lincoln and Octavia had fetched us to get to the bonfire. I went back inside after about an hour to get a water bottle. That's when I saw Clarke pushing the boy from earlier away.

"I won't sleep with you just because you offered me a drink! " she nearly shouted.

"I should've drugged you like Murphy suggested me to do. We wouldn't have gotten to this," the boy replied taking her arm roughly and pinning her to the wall.

I fastened my pace to get next to them pushing people out of my way, "You won't do a thing to her. Back off, " I nearly growled.

He looked at me like I was a joke, "Or what pretty girl? "

"Oh, you don't even want to know, " I said seeing his hang on Clarke's arm wasn't loosening.

All he did was huff and leaned towards Clarke, and that's all it took for me to grab him by the neck and slam him in the corner of the wall.

"You've went too far. Now you better leave this place. "

I let go of him and as he caught his breath, he almost ran out of the room. I gently took Clarke's arm and brought her to the bathroom.

"Are you okay? " I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just feel stupid for letting him get to this point. I should've turned him down. I wasn't even interested to talk to him in the first place. "

"Hey, " I grabbed her by the shoulders and lift her chin up so her eyes would meet mine, "never be ashamed of your actions for something like that, it wasn't your fault. "

She hugged me and whispered, "Thank you Lex. "

"Come on, let's go get Bell, Lincoln and Roan, they can find that Murphy guy and kick him out before her hurts someone. "

"By the looks of it, you could do that by yourself, "she teased.

I answered as we got out the bathroom, "Probably, but I don't like to give a show. "

We found the boys who minutes later kicked the arrogant boy out of the party without much effort. We all decided to get back inside and take a few shots to get back in our previous mood. Clarke was having fun again and was slightly tipsy, about as much as I was.

At some point, the blonde leaned into me and whispered, "Come with me on the dance floor? "

I couldn't answer as she pulled away just enough to look into my eyes. And so, after a few seconds of silence, she just took my hand in hers and pulled me to the dance floor. It was full of people, and surely wasn't my place to be.

She noticed I wasn't moving and asked, "What's wrong Lex? "

"I just don't dance Clarke. "

She grinned and added, "Oh, you will after this."

Clarke got behind me grabbing my hips and bringing them flush to hers. She kept her hands in place as she started dancing, guiding my every move to match hers. She slowly ran her hands down to the sides of my thighs and brought them back up. My breath hitched as her hands made contact with the skin of my toned stomach. Then in a swift motion, she turned me face to her. I saw the glint in her eyes as we danced to the beat of the music, the only thing between us now was desire. Maybe because she was slightly drunk, Clarke had all the confidence in the world as she brought my hands to her sides silently telling me to touch her as she did with me. Every barrier, every wall I used to protect myself fell in that exact moment. I leaned into her, my mouth so close to her neck I had to resist the urge to kiss it. Her touch was setting me on fire as I felt her hips thrust towards me. I put my leg between hers and she let out a moan. Our eyes connected before she turned around pressing her ass into me. She held my hands on her own hips to keep me from moving away as she kept moving, pushing into me. And that was suddenly too much for me to handle. I said a quick sorry to Clarke and rushed out of the room knowing I had let myself go too far tonight.

 **Clarke's POV**

I must admit, alcohol helped me get the courage to bring Lexa to the dance floor. She was getting more at ease as we danced, and for someone who couldn't dance, she got me rather turned on. I couldn't help myself but roaming her body, keeping my hands in safe spots as to not scare her off. I may have lost my self-control along the way, but before I could remind myself to get a hold of me, she excused herself and left. I felt something drop in my stomach. She left so hastily, barely looking at me; we were only starting to be friends and I had screwed up in the matter of a dance. I spotted Anya and Raven looking at me with sorry eyes probably having seen the whole thing.

I walked toward them and Anya met me halfway, "Sorry about Lexa, she-"

"No An, I pushed her limits. I just didn't expect her to react that way I guess… I'll just go apologize."

"Clarke, maybe just leave her a few minutes to sort her thoughts? She needs a bit of time. "

I nod in understanding and fetched water bottles for myself and Raven who was almost too drunk to walk back to the dorms. When I came back, Anya and I decided to find Raven a bed so she could sleep a bit before we left, she was definitely in need of food, water and rest.

I walked outside by the backdoor and saw a small form near the bonfire. I approached her, feeling like this was the right time and place to talk about what had just happened. I sat down next to her, handed her the bag of chips and set a water bottle next to her feet. I stayed silent for a while, just staring at the campfire.

"Lex, I… I'm sorry if I went too far."

I turned to look at her waiting for some sort of acknowledgement, seeing she didn't react I added, "I'd understand if you'd want me to back off or… I just-"

"That's the thing Clarke, " she interrupted me almost whispering, "I don't want you to take your distance. " She was still staring at the flames dancing in front of both of us. "But the fact that I want you near me scares the shit out of me. "

She turned to me and I saw hurt, the sadness in her eyes, "I'm scared of hurting the people I care about. It… It happened once, and ever since, I've been closing people off. I'm learning to let people in, but I need time and tonight was too much for me to handle. You don't have to be sorry, Clarke. I'm broken and it's not your fault I shut down. "

"I understand Lex, I really do. I've had my share of drama in the last few years. Just know that if you ever need someone, you can come to me, " I said, looking in her beautiful saddened green eyes. Obviously, I wanted to know more, but I knew she'd tell me when she would be ready, just like I was.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she looked at me and just said, "Her name was Costia… I'm not ready to talk about her yet, but I will… Eventually."

We stayed there for a moment before Bellamy, Octavia, Anya and Lincoln came to join us. We chatted for a while and joked about the drunk guys who decided to start playing basketball a few feet away, in which they miserably failed. It was nearly 2:30am, so we decided to take our leave. I went to wake up my best friend, who was soundly sleeping in a bedroom on the second floor. She seemed to feel a bit better and after giving her a Gatorade and something to eat, we met the others downstairs.

"Oh my god, are you okay Rae?" asked Anya who had just seen Raven falling over the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but do you have a band-aid? Because I just scrapped my knee falling for you…"the brunette answered a grin spread on her face.

"Rae, you're impossible! " I said exasperated by my best friend's goofiness.

Octavia added, "How can you keep flirting Rae? An hour ago you were a mess and now you're back in the game already? "

"Back in the game is a lot to say, O. She still looks like shit! " Lexa joked.

We all laughed, all except Raven who was now pouting.

"But we still love you! Even when you're a drunk mess! " I said hugging her.

We got to the dorm and took the elevator, because there was no way Raven would make it up the stairs, and honestly Anya and O probably wouldn't have made it either.

"Hey, " I whispered to Anya and Lexa across the hall, "It's tradition to all go brunch together after a night out. Want to join? "

"Depends what time? I feel like I'm going to pass out in my bed for a week…" Anya whined.

"We're all meeting at 11am in the hall downstairs. We're going to the diner about 5 minutes from here. "

Lexa answered as Anya got into their dorm probably crashing immediately on her bed, "Great, we're in. See you tomorrow, have a good night sleep, Clarke."

"You too, Lex," I smiled before entering my dorm room.

I woke up early the next morning to Raven working on one of her projects rather loudly.

"Rae, what are you doing making so much noise at 8 in the morning? You were drunk five hours ago! " I whined.

She didn't even look at me as she answered, "You know that genius mind of mine doesn't need much sleep Clarkey. Plus, I never get hangovers. "

Knowing she wouldn't let go of her project soon, I got up and decided to go take a shower and fetch us some coffee before meeting our friends downstairs. I thought back to what happened last night as I let the hot water soak my hair. We drank, Lexa saved me from that asshole, we drank again, I danced with Lexa, she ran away, and we talked. I smiled to myself as I remembered what she told me "I want you near me". I didn't know if she wanted me only as a friend, but I was okay with taking what she would be willing to give me. I got back in the room and Raven looked at me briefly and smiling instantly.

"So, something good happened last night. What is it? " she grinned.

"How? We … I… No? You were-"

"Sleeping, yes. But you've got it bad Griffin! That smile on your face, it isn't there just because the weather's nice… Spill! " her smugly smile not leaving her face.

I sat on her bed and sighted, "Well you saw me dance with Lexa and then she ran off. You remember that, right? "

"Yeah… That was a pretty hot dance Griff-"

"Yeah, but she shut down so… Anyways, later we got to talk and hum…" I started fidgeting getting nervous for god knows what.

My best friend shot me a knowing look and that's all it took for me to spill everything, "Basically, she told me and I quote "I don't want you to take your distance. But the fact that I want you near me scares the shit out of me," end of quotation. So yeah, I don't really know what to think about it… Does she want me just as a friend? Because obviously, I want more! But you know I'll take whatever she's ready to give me. Rae, from what she told me last night, I think she lost her last girlfriend… or was she just a friend? And maybe she'd understand what it was like loosing Finn, so I understand why she's so closed off sometimes. I know what it's like, but I just want to get to know her so badly. And what if she-"

"Clarke, stop and calm down," She said grabbing my shoulder softly, "You are overthinking this. Lexa likes you, you're just oblivious sometimes. When she's with you, she looks happy. And when you're away, even only form a few feet, you both steel glances at each other when you think no one's watching. " She added jokingly, "Anya and I think it's disgusting actually," she paused, "She told you she's scared, so if you like her, don't let go. You'll need to be patient, but if you think she's worth it I know you'll do it. "

"Thanks, Rae," I said hugging her, "I'll go get us some coffee. We meet with everyone in 2 hours. Keep working on that project of yours, I won't keep you from it anymore."

I walked to the café, my earphones plugged in my iPhone as I started my Billy Joel playlist. The sun was shining bright and I was thinking about the ways I could take advantage of these last warm days before October came. I got to the small building and I was about to get inside when I heard my name. I turned around to see no other than the girl I was talking about five minutes ago. She was clearly in the middle of her jogging whereas she was wearing tight black Nike shorts with a grey tank top similar to the one she was wearing the first time we met. Her hair was up in a ponytail held back by a black headband and she was slightly sweaty, no makeup on. She was beautiful as always and that was enough to make me freeze.

"Hey, are you okay? " the brunette asked seeing I didn't acknowledge her presence other than by staring at her.

I shook my head, "Yeah, hum I'm just surprised to see you out here…" I managed to say.

"I'm used to waking up early and go for a jog. A party won't keep me from doing so! But why are you up so early, you've got what...? 5 hours of sleep? " she questioned.

"About that, " I laughed, "Raven woke up with one of her genius ideas and started working on a sort of radio which woke me up. Once she gets started there's no way to stop her, so I decided to get up. "

"Nice roommate! " she joked, nudging my elbow, "I was going to grab a coffee for An and I, I guess you're doing the same? "

I nodded and we got inside making small talk while waiting for our respective orders. Back to our dorms, Lexa invited me to come in hers since Raven was still working on her radio and wouldn't be much fun for the next hours. Anya had just awoken and was about to text Lexa when we entered the room. Unlike Raven, Anya definitely had a hangover and regretted her last few drinks. We both drank our coffees while Lexa went in the shower.

"So, had fun last night? " I teased the other blonde.

"Shut up, " she growled taking another sip of her coffee. "I did enjoy myself last night, but I don't know if the hangover is worth it. "

"Raven claims she never has any, she's actually working on a project right now. She was up at 8 this morning! I don't get how Lex and Rae manage to wake up so easily! "

"Don't question, Lex has too much energy. For as long as I can remember, she wakes up at the same time everyday rain or shine to go for a jog. "

We laughed thinking about how lazy we were compared to the two of them when Lexa came back in the room. Anya took her clothes and went in the bathroom leaving me and Lexa alone.

"So, about last night… I wanted to apologize again for running away like I did. I was-"

"Lex, no need to apologize. I told you it's okay, and I mean it. "

She gave me a shy smile and I knew she was silently thanking me for not holding it up against her.

"So, Clarke, hum… I was thinking, " Lexa started nervously, "would you like to hangout tomorrow after class? Anya has a group project so she won't be here and I was hoping we could watch a few episodes of Quantico? " she looked at me and I think I saw hope? In her eyes.

I smiled, "I'd love that, Lex. But…" I could see she was thinking I was going to turn her down so I caught up not wanting to ruin this building relation whatever it was, "on one condition…" Her look changed to an apprehensive one, her left eyebrow slightly lifting up. "You have to play me a song on that piano," I said pointing to the keyboard in the corner of the room.

"Are you really bargaining? " she laughed, "You think your presence is worth one of my incredible interpretations? " she cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I just think you owe me a song since I played one the other day, " I said, "Plus, I want to see if you really are talented. Because If you are, you're basically perfect: great soccer player, student AND musician...? Nope, not happening! " I joked. We laughed when she added, "Deal. Then I hope you're ready to have the proof that I'm perfect. "

It was almost time to meet with everyone when I got back to my room to drag Raven in the shower so she wouldn't make us wait for her.

"Rae, we're leaving to the diner in 15, get in the shower, you stink. "

"No need for a shower and I'm almost done, " she retorted keeping her eyes on what she was doing.

"You stink from last night's party; your hands are dirty from your project, and your mascara is all smudged over your eyes… I don't think Anya will-"

"Anya! Right, I better get in the shower! "she said jumping out of her chair to grab clothes and get in the shower. I laughed to myself thinking about how bad my best friend was crushing on the girl.

We met everyone in the hall of our dorm building only 5 minutes later than expected and without much surprise Raven greeted Anya with another of her well known pick up line as I walked towards Bell and O.

"Well, here I am, beautiful. What are your two other wishes? " she winked with a smugly grin on her face as Anya laughed.

Octavia gave me a hug and whispered, "She really likes that girl huh? She's never worked so hard for someone before. "

"She does, " I smiled, "Anya would be good for her."

We walked to the diner talking about last night's party and the huge one coming on Halloween. I walked at the back just enjoying the fact that our little group was getting along so well. Anya and Raven were flirting and joking around while Octavia and Lincoln were doing the same. Bellamy was talking about school with Monty and Miller. Everyone was talking and laughing and I was so grateful for that. Just then, I noticed Lexa was walking beside me in silence. We exchanged a shy smile and kept walking in comfortable silence.

Once inside, we sat in a booth in the back of the cozy diner. We joked around and enjoyed the boys recalling events from last night, most of them about Raven and Miller who had a bit too much to drink. When the time came for us all to leave, the boys shot us all an invitation to their opening football game next weekend. We all agreed to be there thinking it would be great to watch the game all together and go out afterwards.

The walk back to the dorms was pretty entertaining. Raven being her usual self used her best pickup lines on Anya who just played along.

"Hey, An! Feel my shirt. Know what it's made of…?" the blonde shrugged, "Girlfriend material. "

Everyone laughed as she started another one, "Are you cold? You look like you could use some hot chocolate... Well, here I am! "

"Smooth Reyes! " Bellamy said high fiving her.

"Okay, this one's a first for me: Was you father an alien? Because there's nothing else like you on Earth! " Raven said waiting for Anya's reaction.

"That could be seen as an insult...? " Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Rae, that one's bad. Unlike the one with the scale," I said.

"What is it? I'm taking notes here, " Miller joked.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, you're a 9. I'm the 1 you need, " she smirked at Anya.

"I'd fall for that one, " Monty admitted.

"Best one I've heard in the last years! And god knows I've heard more than enough having her around nearly 24/7, " Octavia said nudging our brunette friend's elbow.

We reached the campus and said good bye to the boys as we reached our floor. Anya and Raven were ahead of us talking about a movie coming out soon when Lexa softly grabbed my arm wanting to talk away from prying ears.

"For tomorrow… Are we still okay? " she asked, green eyes locked on mine, her hand lowering to my forearm.

I felt heat creeping up to my cheeks feeling like her eyes could see right through me; see that I was more than okay to hang out with her, see that right then and there I was aching to get close to her, see that all I wanted to make her lips meet with mine. Feeling so vulnerable was new to me and I was sure my voice would crack if I answered, so all I did was nod and give her a small smile. I turned around to head to my room and after a few steps I simply told her, "I'll text you tomorrow to tell you at what time I'll be there? "

She returned my earlier smile, "Great, see you, Clarke. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **This is mainly Lexa POV and she basically comes to term with what she feels towards Clarke. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters :(**

* * *

 **Lexa's POV**

I came back to my empty dorm room after my classes. Anya had already left and I was in a rush to get ready before Clarke came by. I jumped in the shower, got into comfy clothes and settled on my bed to scroll through my social media apps. I smiled seeing a picture of Clarke and Octavia on their other best friend's Instagram. The blonde and I had texted through the day and I was glad she hadn't taken my actions at the party in a bad way. I knew I had growing feelings for Clarke, but I had to take things slow as to not ruin everything by freaking out. Anya had knocked sense into me during our morning talk earlier today. She noticed the way I looked at Clarke every time I thought no one was watching and the way I always seemed to be happy, comfortable with her around. When she brought that to my attention I snapped at her telling her she was imagining things, that we could never be more than friends and that she knew why it had to be that way. Usually, in these moments, Anya would let it go and apologize for bringing it up; although, this time she just asked me, "Why Lex? Why do you keep pushing away every one? And don't tell me that bullshit of I need to protect myself or love is weakness! You could be happy Lex… Don't you think you deserve that? Linc and I love you Lexa, but it's time for you to truly forgive yourself for what happened with Costia. We think you deserve happiness, friendship and love. " And then she left, leaving me with so many questions about my way of dealing with my feelings. I had thought about it through my first class and came to the conclusion that I should give it a try.

A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I got up and opened the door to the beautiful blonde wearing leggings and a loose t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun.

She grinned as she looked at me and said, "Glad to see you respected my request of wearing something comfy for our Netflix binge watching session." I was indeed wearing grey sweat shorts and a red training hoodie with my hair up in a ponytail. I invited her inside asking her how had been her day. We lied on my bed to watch a few episodes of the show we had started a few days ago neither of us wanting to wait longer since we had stopped at a cliff-hanger last time. After three episodes, we decided to take a break to eat something and move a bit. I got to my desk and went through my Spotify playlists before selecting one. I felt Clarke's eyes on me as I was looking in Mine and An's mini refrigerator for drinks.

"What is it? " I asked my head still hidden by the small door.

"I wasn't joking about that piano song you know, " Clarke said.

I looked at her knowingly, and her smile faded to a pout.

"Come on Lex! You owe me one, you know that! I really want to hear you play… Please?"

Her puppy dog eyes did nothing to help me, "Okay, fine! " I huffed, "But only one! "

She sat on the edge of my bed as I did the same next to her bringing my piano keyboard close. I wondered for a moment what song I should play. My hands hovered over the keys before I closed my eyes and settled to play my favorite: She's always a woman. My hands knew the keys by heart and played effortlessly as I started singing

 _She can kill with a smile_

 _She can wound with her eyes_

 _She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_

 _And she only reveals what she wants you to see_

 _She hides like a child_

 _But she's always a woman to me_

 _She can lead you to love_

 _She can take you or leave you_

 _She can ask for the truth_

 _But she'll never believe_

 _And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free_

 _Yeah, she steals like a thief_

 _But she's always a woman to me_

 _Oh, she takes care of herself_

 _She can wait if she wants_

 _She's ahead of her time_

 _Oh, and she never gives out_

 _And she never gives in_

 _She just changes her mind_

 _She will promise you more_

 _Than the Garden of Eden_

 _Then she'll carelessly cut you_

 _And laugh while you're bleedin'_

 _But she'll bring out the best_

 _And the worst you can be_

 _Blame it all on yourself_

 _Cause she's always a woman to me_

I opened my eyes as the last notes vanished. Clarke was staring, I felt her eyes on me the whole song even though mine were closed and my theory was confirmed when I slightly turned to face her. I felt my cheeks heat up knowing I would blush right then and there in front of this beautiful girl.

She smirked and joked, "No way, the great Commander is blushing? I'll have to take note of that in my agenda! " I playfully shoved her before she added, "But really Lexa, you're amazing! You're a natural. You look peaceful when you play and your voice is truly beautiful."

"Thanks, " I smiled, "You have a great voice too you know. "

"When did you start learning piano? " she asked engaging in small talk about our respective instruments. After a while we headed to the café we both affectionate to grab some muffins and coffee before going back to my room to watch a few more episodes. Through the second one following our little trip to the coffee shop, I realized the times I'd hangout with Clarke so far were the first ones in a long time where I felt relaxed, comfortable and at ease. In that moment, I felt Clarke shifting closer to me; our arms and legs now touching, which sent a shiver down my spine. She brought a blanket over us probably thinking I was cold, and the thought made my heart flutter. I couldn't take my eyes off the girl lying a bit lower next to me. A few strands of blonde hair had fallen out of her messy bun, her eyes were fixed on the screen but I could see her fighting against the repetitive fall of her eyelids, battling against sleep. I had to fight the urge to put my hand in her hair to stroke it gently until she fell asleep, and to press my lips to the top of her head. Suddenly, she stopped fighting and left herself drift off. After a while she turned slightly on her side putting an arm over my waist and setting her head on my chest. I decided to finish the episode before waking her enjoying the closeness for a few minutes.

I whispered her name and shook her shoulder slightly to wake her up which only ended in the blonde tightening her grip around my waist.

"Hey, Clarke… You fell asleep you should go back now, it's about 11:30"

"I don't wanna…" she mumbled.

I smiled at her adorableness, "Clarke as much as I enjoy this right now, we have classes tomorrow and Anya will be back soon."

Her eyes snapped open at the mention of my roommate and she blushed realizing in what position she was seconds ago.

"Lex, I'm sorry, I should've warned you I get all snuggly when I sleep-"

"Clarke, " I said lifting her face so that her eyes would look in mine, "I don't mind. Really."

We looked in each other's eyes for a moment until we heard the door knob turn. Knowing my cousin pretty well, I got up right away before she could see us so close in my bed which would undoubtedly lead to a snarky comment.

As she got in, she eyed us both and grinned, "I'm not interrupting some thing, am I? Cause if I am I can walk right back through that door-"

"Hey An! I was just leaving actually. It's getting late and that one gets up in only a few hours for her morning run so I'll get some sleep now," she said, winking in my direction with a small sleepy smile on her lips, "Good night girls! "

"Good night, Clarke," we echoed as she closed the door behind her.

Anya took my arm and turned me to face her, "I saw the look on your faces and the blush on hers, spill everything! " she teased.

* * *

I was glad the week was over and welcomed the weekend with open arms. After my morning practice on Saturday, I met with Lincoln to catch up a bit. I had spent most of my free time with Clarke either during lunch or after class, when I wasn't at practice or studying. Most of the time our schedules fit so we had the afternoon off together, and with Anya and Raven in class or at work, we ended spending a lot of time with one another. Obviously, Anya wouldn't stop teasing me about it, but she was also always there for me if I needed. Through the week, Clarke and I had grown closer, not only in an emotional way, but also physical. I knew the blonde was used to that with her friends; I had witnessed it, but on the other side, I wasn't and it made me freak out a bit a few times. My cousin was always there whenever I needed to talk, and I was really grateful for that. Although, I had neglected my other cousin and knew he wanted to talk about something important, so we had decided to meet for lunch before his football game.

I walked in the small Italian restaurant where Lincoln had given me rendezvous. The music was loud for a small place like this one, and it was filled with decorations and pictures representing the country. I spot Lincoln at a table on the other side of the room and walked through the few tables until I reached him.

"Hey Lex, how are you? " he asked smiling.

"Great, how about you? Nervous for the opening game? "

He let out a nervous chuckle, "You can't even imagine! "

We engaged in small talk and it's only when we got our plates several minutes later that he finally decided to ask me what had been the reason of this lunch meeting.

"Hum Lex I know you've been getting close to Clarke in the last few days and everything"

"What? How do you know that? " I asked, knowing I hadn't spoken about Clarke with him since last weekend.

"Unlike you, Anya comes by sometimes," he winked showing me he wasn't really blaming me, "and she told me a bit about you two."

"What exactly has she told you? " I inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Just that you two need to bang already." He laughed seeing my mouth fall open, "she told me the sexual tension between you two is nearly unbearable. And Raven agrees with her by the way, " he added.

"Great, so you invited me here to tell me I should sleep with the girl I'm crushing on...? "

He laughed some more, but a little nervously this time, "No, actually I was talking about Clarke because I want to invite Octavia on a date and I was wondering if you think that'd be okay with you, with her, with O's brother…?"

I smiled at him and told him honestly, "For my part, I just want you to be happy Linc. If it's with Clarke's best friend it's okay as long as you don't ruin it to a point where I'd lose all my new friends. You know it's been hard for me to open up and I'd hate that all my improvement would be for nothing. I know it's a selfish reason, but I think you really do like Octavia and I don't think you'll screw things up. Also, Clarke thinks you're a good guy, which is true, so she probably won't mind. Raven on the other hand seems a bit more protective so you'll probably have to deal with the best friend talk. As for Bellamy… Good luck bro! "

"He's gonna hate me, Lex…"

"There's no way. You two are practically brothers… well soon to be brothers-in-law-" I deadpanned.

"Not funny, Lexa," He said seriously although the corner of his lips tugged upwards in a repressed smile.

"Okay, seriously, he'll probably be mad at both of you. Actually, mostly you; but he'll get over it," I assured him squeezing his hand.

* * *

A few hours later, I was walking with Anya to the football field. We all had decided to join there a bit earlier for the tailgate party. As we got closer, we heard music and the typical sound of a drunk crowd getting clearer. Making our way through it, we eventually got to the rest of the group. Raven, Octavia, Miller, Monty and Clarke were sitting at a picnic table each of them holding a cold beer. Obviously, my eyes were focused on Clarke as soon as I saw her. Her blonde hair was down and their locks seemed gold with the sun shining on them, she was wearing shorts that were showing off her legs and she had TonDC U's black and blue jersey on. When she lifted her head towards us, I found myself mesmerized by her eyes. The ocean blue enhanced by the color of her shirt connected with the green of mine and the smile she gave me made my heart skip a beat. I managed to get out of my daze when Raven jumped in front of my cousin and me sending her one of her famous pick up lines, "Hey! Do I know you? Cause you look just like my next girlfriend."

Anya smiled and didn't bother to answer, just shoving her playfully before sitting down where the brunette was sitting seconds ago. We talked about our predictions for the game before grabbing hotdogs and more bear. We then headed to the football field so we could get good spots in the bleachers. Even though the game would only start in a bit less than an hour, many people were already seated; mainly families whereas fellow students were still drinking in the parking lot. Soon enough, the players were announced and we found our self cheering for the boys. As the game went on, I noticed how Linc and Bellamy had good chemistry on the field. Bellamy, being TonDC's quarterback seemed to always know where Lincoln, the team's best wide receiver, was. Just by looking at them, anyone could tell they were used to play together. Their plays seemed effortless and that's probably why our team won 56-6. We decided to get going when most of the crowd had left. That's when Anya whispered near me "You didn't watch a thing of the game did you? " she said eyeing Clarke. I knew she was only joking but shoved her playfully anyway. Perhaps, I shouldn't have because she lost foot and stumbled down the bleachers. I ran down to her already apologizing.

"Lex, it's okay I'm fine," she smiled painfully, "I earned that."

Raven got next to us and lightened the mood saying, "You may fall from the bleachers, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me."

"Confident much? " Anya questioned.

"Always! " the mechanic answered.

"Then why hasn't she been in your bed already Rae? " Octavia teased. Her friend didn't answer, but I noticed the slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

 **Clarke's POV**

We congratulated the boys for their big win when they came out of the locker room. We then all headed to Roan's apartment which was only minutes from the dorms. A few other players of the team tagged along with their friends and Roan's flat was soon packed with people drinking, chatting and dancing. Sensing Lexa wasn't feeling in her place, I suggested we go for a walk.

"Thanks for pulling me out of there. I didn't want to be the party pooper," the brunette said.

"No worry, Lex. I was getting tired of it too. "

We walked in silence for a while and sat on a park bench after a while.

"So, when is your big game? " I asked.

"It's Thursday. Will you come? I mean if you want to… Anya will be there and Lincoln too"

I smiled seeing she was starting to ramble probably afraid I'd reject her invitation, "It would be a pleasure Lexa, " I said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. She looked down at our hands when she saw I hadn't let go of hers after a few seconds and gave me a soft smile before I pulled my hand back.

"You know, we probably won't crush the other team like the boys just did… New York U is rather good and we don't play as well as I'd like us to."

"Lex, knowing you, you'll probably be ready to destroy them when the day comes. I'm just waiting to see if you really are perfect now that I have confirmation of your intelligence, singing and piano skills," I joked.

"Oh, and I can do so much more Princess! " she smirked.

I was shocked for a moment before I added, "Are you- Did you just flirt with me Lexa? "

She just laughed in response and I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful smile. All I wanted to do in this moment was to kiss her, but her words from last week kept me from doing so. _She needs time Griff_ , I told myself. So, I just looked at her; her shining eyes, her pink lips, her amazing jawline, her brown strand of hair that fell on the side of her face, her, just her.

I was teared out of my admiration when I heard her voice, "We should go back," she said standing up and offering her hand to pull me up. I took her soft hand in mine and dropped it when I was back on my feet. Little did I know that just like me, she was missing the contact the second our hands let go of the other's.

We got back to Roan's apartment building determined to get our friends and leave to go get some rest. We climbed the stairs and opened the door to his flat. It was even more packed then when we had left it that's possible. Lexa and I made our way to the kitchen where we found Bellamy, Monty and Miller. We convinced them soon enough to leave the party and told them we'd go fetch Raven and Anya since Lincoln and Octavia had already left. Obviously, the two girls were on the dancefloor, or rather the living room which had become the dancefloor… Lexa and I just looked at them to let them have fun till the end of the song. That's when a beautiful brunette with wavy hair and dark brown eyes appeared in front of me.

"Hey Lexa! what's up?" she said nicely not tearing her eyes off me, "who's your friend? " she added not even waiting for an answer.

"Hum… Luna this is Clarke, she's a friend I met on my first day here. Clarke this is Luna, she's a fellow teammate and we've known each other since high school. "

The brunette smiled and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Clarke."

"Nice to meet you, Luna. So, can you tell me really how good is Lexa on a soccer field?" I asked, softly shaking her hand and reciprocating the smile.

"She's not bad, but I'm better," she smirked and I heard Lexa let out a huff, "Would you like to dance, Clarke? " she asked as she checked me out without any subtlety.

"Actually, we're here to get those two," Lexa said pointing to Raven and Anya, "we are heading back to the dorms," she said with a sharp voice.

Luna then turned to Lexa for the first time and smiled saying, "They don't look ready to go…" She turned back to me, "Maybe we could convince them to come back after we had a dance? "

I didn't feel like arguing I accepted and walked with the girl to the dancefloor a few steps away. If I were honest, Luna was also pretty attractive and when I had set foot back in the apartment the music had put me back in somewhat of a party mood. That's probably what made me go dance with her near Raven and Anya. Luna was a great dancer and I found myself enjoying the dance as much as I would've with Raven or Octavia, my usual dance partners. After the song, Raven pulled me out of the dancefloor when I was thinking I'd be the one to have to do so with the two of them. I saw from the corner of my eye Anya talking with Luna and she looked rather pissed. I then noticed Lexa, and knew by the look she was giving me and Luna that she was pissed? Jealous? Mad? Something like that…

"What were you thinking Clarke? " Raven hissed.

"What? "

She rolled her eyes and turned me to face her, "Clarke, are you blind or stupid? Maybe both? " she said angrily.

"What the fuck Rae? What is it? "

She sighed, "Sorry Clarke, but you're so oblivious sometimes… You just went dancing with a hot girl, letting Lexa stand on the side waiting for you? What do you think she's thinking?"

My eyes widened when I realised how bad of a mistake I had just made. I'd have to apologize later, now was not the time as I saw she was speaking with Luna and Anya a few feet away.

 **Lexa's POV**

I couldn't believe Luna right now. She knew about Clarke, I had told her a bit about her, and here she was flirting with her in my face. She dragged her to the dancefloor and I couldn't stop myself from being jealous even though I knew I had no right to be. Clarke and I were just friends and I hadn't even said a thing to stop Luna from flirting and bringing Clarke to the dance floor. Luna wasn't holding back and I was starting to get pissed when Anya put her arm around my shoulders pulling me away. She asked me what was happening and went to get Luna as soon as the song finished. She hadn't had time to say a word before Luna started talking to her. I noticed my cousin's expression soften, and they both walked towards me.

"Explain, Luna" I nearly growled.

"You know we have similar tastes Lexa," she winked and smiled, "but I really just wanted to make you jealous so that you'd make a fucking move already!" She laughed and Anya joined her nudging my elbow.

"I hate you," I said still mad at her, but knowing she was right.

"No, you don't" She said side hugging me, "but really, the girl likes you Lex. She couldn't stop looking in your direction every once in a while when we were dancing."

I didn't answer, just holding her stare. I knew she cared about me, she was one of my closest friends and knew what I was dealing with. She didn't push more when she saw I didn't answer.

"Princess is coming back, " Anya warned us.

" I understand what you see in her, and she really is pretty, Lexa," she smiled.

"Don't let that one go, or I'll be glad to pick her up," she added with a wink and left towards the kitchen.

Clarke and Raven got back and we left to meet the boys outside without saying a word.

During the walk back, I was trailing a bit behind the group, lost in my thoughts. Anya and Luna were right, I knew I liked Clarke and I didn't want to lose her. That's when I decided I'd ask her out sooner rather than later.

We walked up to our dorms and that's when I heard a soft voice, "Hey there. "

I smiled shyly when I saw Clarke walking on my left, "Hey". I looked up to see Anya and Raven had already entered the rooms.

"I'm sorry about leaving you to go dance with Luna back there," she said.

I could sense honesty in the way she told me, and actually she was already pardoned. "It's okay, Clarke. You had the right to have fun with Luna. She's a good friend of mine, I don't mind," I smiled to show her I really had no concern about it.

"Really? " she said a mischievous grin appearing on her face, "because by the looks of it you weren't liking the situation very much," she teased.

I huffed as I rolled my eyes.

I added on a more serious note with a tinge of sadness I hoped she wouldn't notice, "Even if I were, I have no right to be… jealous? If that's what you're insinuating? We're just friends, you can do whatever you want with whoever you want." I kept my eyes on my fidgeting hands, not wanting to meet her gaze in this moment.

"Yeah, but what if I care about you and am afraid I hurt you by doing… whatever I was doing?"

"In that case, I'm just glad to hear that you care about me, because I do too Clarke," I answered lifting my eyes to meet hers.

She sent me a small smile and slowly got closer. My heart was racing, her lips were getting closer and closer and I felt the urge to kiss them becoming eager by the second, but I was freezed, not able to move a single muscle. She turned her head to the side, her lips pressed to my cheek and lingered for a few seconds before she pulled back.

"Good night, Lexa," she whispered turning back to her dorm room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **I'm sorry for the mistakes, remember English isn't my first language…**

 **Hope you like this one! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 characters**

* * *

 **Clarke's POV**

Pre-med was killing me and my social life. All my teachers had given us assignments or labs to complete for Monday which resulted in most of us living on behalf of coffee, energy drinks and ramen noodles. Thankfully, Raven had quite a supply of these awful drinks and food, so I didn't have to get out of the dorm except to go to my classes. She also made sure I wasn't only in my books 24/7 by asking Octavia and Bell to come by for a few minutes every day. It was now Wednesday, and she had invited Anya and Lexa to hang out in our room "to prevent Clarke from losing her ability to speak," she said. And I must admit I was quite grateful she had done so because I hadn't seen Lexa since the football game, only texting her once in a while. Thinking about it, our relationship had grown much faster than I had expected in the last days. I didn't know what she would've thought of our goodbye the night before, so I was glad to notice a text from Lex when I woke up Monday. We crossed each other a few times in the hall, and nothing seemed to have changed except for the slight blush we were both wearing when we first waited for the elevator together Monday after class.

"Clarke, you really should take a shower"

"Rae, I don't have time for that! I'm almost done," I answered a bit annoyed by her interventions while I was working. Suddenly, a mirror appeared between my head and my computer screen.

"Did you really unhook the mirror from the wall, Rae? "

"Yes, look at you." I obliged so she would let go and let me finish my assignment.

"OMG I look homeless to not say zombielike. Why didn't you tell me? " I practically shouted saving my document on my USB key and jumping off my seat towards the bathroom.

I must admit I needed that shower. I felt great once I blow-dried my hair and put on fresh clothes that weren't sweatpants and an old oversized t-shirt.

"Princess is back! " my best friend joked, hugging me as if it hadn't been me who had spent the last days sitting at my desk in the corner of the small room.

"I really must finish that assignment though. I only have a paragraph left to write for this one! "

"Do, Princess. You better have finished when Lex and An arrive, you need some social. "

I huffed and rolled my eyes as I sat back on my chair and got back to writing. Ten minutes later I was officially done. I sighted when I closed my laptop and threw myself on my best friend's bed. We lied there laughing at the pictures Raven had taken of me during the last three days. Honestly, I really had neglected my hygiene as well as my nutrition. We then heard a knock on the door and Raven practically ran to the door.

"Hi, how are you? "she asked smiling at the two girls, but mainly Anya obviously.

"Fine! " the blonde answered.

"Hey, I didn't ask you how you look…" she said smirking.

"And another pickup line! " Lexa huffed jokingly annoyed as she passed by them to get inside.

She was absolutely beautiful. She looked relaxed and happy with her small smile and her green eyes brighter than usual. She sat on my bed next to me and gave me a side hug, which surprised me at first.

"I actually missed you, you know? We didn't have a chance to have lunch together this week."

Her smile made my heart flutter. She admitted she'd miss me, but I knew she understood why I couldn't make it happen in the last days.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that… I did miss us hanging out too. I just have so mush work to do for next week, I barely have time to eat and sleep!"

"And shower, Clarkey! I have proof! " Raven laughed, showing her cellphone to everyone.

"I want to see that! " Anya shouted grabbing Raven's phone.

The two girls were laughing while scrolling through the phone as Lexa and I made small talk about our classes. While she was talking about yesterday's soccer practice, her invitation to her first game came back to me.

"Hey! The big game is tomorrow, right? Are you guys ready, I want to see you crush them!" I said.

Her eyes snapped up to look into mine and she sadly smiled before saying, "Clarke, I know you have a lot to do. I wasn't expecting you to come anymore and I understand that you don't have time-"

"True, I don't have time to go watch your game, but you know what they say… You make time for those you care about," I smiled reassuringly, nudging her elbow.

The two other girls were too occupied by Raven's cellphone to hear the conversation Lexa and I were having so I threw a pillow at them.

"Hey, you two still coming to Lexa's game tomorrow?" I asked them.

"Of course, we are!" they answered in sync.

Raven knew I was working my ass off in the last days so I could afford to go to Lexa's game. I knew the opening game was really important for her and I wanted to be there for her win or loss. That's why she was wearing a knowing look and a smugly smile before she started, "Lex, you know Cla-"

"Who wants to go eat something? " I interrupted before she could tell Lexa how miserable I was during the last days always complaining I wasn't seeing the brunette.

"I'm in! " Anya cheered, jumping up from my best friend's bed and offering her hand to her.

We got to a little restaurant Lexa wanted us to try. We got in and I noticed they served salads, sandwiches, soups and healthy snacks all ready to go.

"You really need to eat something other than ramen noodles, Clarke." The brunette scolded, "And you shouldn't let her live on energy drinks and disgusting-add-water-fake-soup! " she pointed to Raven's chest.

Raven lifted her hands to claim she wasn't responsible of what I ate when I was in a studying spree.

We all ordered and sat down to eat. The food was quite good and I must admit I had missed eating vegies and fruits, so I bought a few salads and brought them back to the dorm. The evening went by fast, we relaxed and joked around just enjoying the time we spent together. Eventually, Lexa and Anya decided to leave so we could all have some much-needed sleep. Although, Raven wasn't tired a bit so she decided she'd go to Octavia's and come back later. She walked Anya back to her room, both not realizing Lexa had stayed behind.

"I'm glad we got to hang out tonight, Clarke." The way she said my name made me feel dizzy every single time. My name coming out from anyone's mouth just didn't seem right anymore, and it was so since the first time I heard her say it.

"I am also, Lexa. And I promise I'll be there tomorrow."

She smiled and extended her arms to give me a hug. Although, this time it wasn't short like the last times. We held onto each other for a while just enjoying the contact of our bodies pressed together, which seemed to fit perfectly. She turned her head a bit and pressed her lips shortly, just under my temple. I was surprised, shocked, and therefore I was unable to move. I felt her smile probably noticing the blush coming up my cheeks.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Clarke."

After a while, I came back to my senses and laughed at how the roles from last weekend were reversed. I went to bed straight away thinking about the beautiful brunette living a few steps away, knowing this would be a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **Lexa's POV**

I woke up to a knock on my dorm room door. I quickly checked my cellphone to notice it was minutes before my alarm went off, and I wondered who would be knocking at my door this early. I got up and opened the door to a beautiful, but rather pissed blonde.

"We're going for a run. Now."

"Are you okay, Clarke? " I asked, a bit worried. She seemed pissed, but her eyes revealed she was hurt, sad and most of all, furious.

"I will be after we've run. Are you coming? " she said a bit harshly, although I didn't take it personal.

"Hum, yeah… Just let me put my clothes on," I said.

She snapped out of her thoughts at my words and her eyes roamed my body. I hadn't dressed before opening the door, so I was in my black panties with a white t-shirt barely long enough to hide them completely. I saw her cheeks redden just before she turned around mumbling something like an apology.

"Let's go!" I cheered, strapping my iPhone on my arm and plugging my earphones in.

We ran my usual 5miles, and surprisingly Clarke kept my pace. I wondered how she managed to do so since I didn't recall her telling me she work out. Although, I must admit that she had a great body, so obviously she did some kind of physical activity. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard her ask me something over the sound of my music.

"Sorry, what was that? " I questioned.

"Want to grab coffee? " she repeated, pointing to the coffee shop we both usually went to. I nodded and we slowed our pace as we approached the Café. She walked a bit in front of me and I realized how sexy she looked right now. She was wearing tight black shorts that fit her perfectly and showed off her legs, with a black sports bra that showed under her raspberry tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her neck was slightly sweaty from our run. She turned her head and caught me staring.

"You like what you're seeing?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but had nothing to say about it so I simply smiled and shrugged. She laughed at my reaction. The sound made my heart skip a beat and I swore to god I would do anything to hear her laugh like that every day.

The Café was nearly empty so we ordered our coffees right away and waited for them in silence. Once we had our orders, Clarke headed to a table in the back of the Café. I followed her wondering why we didn't just head back to our dorms.

She looked at her hands, playing with the rim of her cup when she softly said, "Sorry for waking you up this morning… My mother called and we aren't exactly on good terms right now. I was pissed and needed to let the steam out…"

I smiled and assured her, "No problem, Clarke. I would've woken up minutes later anyway."

We both took a sip of our coffee, as I knew she wanted to talk about her mother but was gathering up her thoughts, or courage, to start. After a few minutes of silence, she did as I thought she'd do.

"My mother doesn't approve of most of my choices... She didn't accept my choice to minor in Art because she wanted me to focus on pre-med. She also doesn't approve of my choice of University because she thought I'd be better off at Harvard, just like her. It seems like since my father passed away all I can do is take bad decisions! She keeps calling me only to complain about my life, my decisions, even my activities! " she stopped to take her breath and looked at me waiting for my opinion.

"What was it about this morning?" I asked.

"She called to tell me she got me an internship at her hospital for this summer. She doesn't understand I want to do this on my own, not depend on her, and make my own path. I don't want to be known as Dr Griffin Junior! "

I took her hand and her eyes locked with mine, "I understand, Clarke. But maybe you should take some time to talk about it with her. You two seem like you need to sort things out."

"Yeah, probably," she sighted.

"Let's go back to the dorms, we need to shower before class."

We walked back and I felt she was peaceful. She needed to have this talk and I was glad she had chosen to talk about it with me and not with Raven even though she probably already knew everything about her mother-daughter relationship struggle.

As we reached our floor, she took my wrist to hold me back, "Thank you, Lex. For you know…"

"It's okay, Clarke. Anytime, really." I smiled.

She returned my smile and before leaving she added, "See you at the game. Good luck! "

"Sure. Get ready to be overwhelmed by my multiple talents! " I winked and laughed when I saw the blush on her cheeks. We both said one last good bye before getting in our respective dorm rooms.

* * *

I was beyond nervous. The game would start in a few minutes only and I knew all my friends were out there to watch the game. Plus, we were facing a really good team and I feared we weren't ready enough just yet. Although, I didn't let my teammates see at what point I was stressing out, and I certainly wouldn't let the other team see it neither. Coach Indra then barged in the locker room.

"Girls, tonight is an important game, the first of the season. Many coaches from other Universities are here to make a first impression of our team and Boston U's. Tonight's plan: we play fair, but rough enough to disturb them. We stay focused and we destroy them. I want our team to be feared and known by every single University by tomorrow morning. Is that clear? " she roared.

"Yes, Coach! " we responded all together.

"I have observed you during practice and your attitude in the locker room as well as outside of training hours. I, with the help of my assistants, have chosen a Captain and an Assistant-captain who will both represent our team. We chose two girls who deeply love the game, who put efforts in practice without complaining, and most important of all, who have sportsmanship, team spirit and who are natural leaders. You Assistant-captain for this year, Luna, and your Captain, Lexa! "

Our teammates cheered and congratulated us while Indra handed us our arm bands which would differentiate us from our teammates. Indra left the room sending us one of her rare smiles to let us do our first motivational speech.

The whole team was pumped as we walked together to the soccer field. We could hear the crowd from inside and when we reached the exterior doors Coach Indra was waiting for us. "They'll announce our team and our captain. Once they have done so, you run through that huge paper over there and the ones on the starting line get to your respective position while the others head to the bench. Understood?"

"Yes, Coach!"

And exactly at that moment we heard the voice of the announcer, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for their first game of the season, please welcome TonDC U's Grounders and their new Captain, Lexa Woods!" The crowd's cheers erupted as we ran through the giant paper sign hiding us. I went to the center of the field where the referee and the other team's Captain were waiting for me. I shook both their hands before the official flipped the coin making us start with the ball. Running to get to my position, I caught a glimpse of bright blonde in the crowd and my eyes connected with the ocean blue ones I adored so much. She was standing next to our friends, cheering. I flashed her a smile and focused back on the game. The referee blew the whistle and the ball was sent to me in the matter of seconds.

* * *

It was nearly half-time and we were tied 1-1. Our game was a bit sloppy, and that was unacceptable; surely, I would knock sense in their heads at half-time. I intercepted a pass from the other team and sprinted along the side line. I had almost reached the penalty box when I noticed none of the forwards were in position to receive a pass. I cut to the middle of the field dodging a few defenders effortlessly and kicked the ball right in the top left corner of the goal. Cheers erupted from the crowd, but my friends were much louder than anyone. I smiled as I looked at them and as my teammates came to congratulate me. We ran back to the center circle as the game would keep going for a few more minutes.

* * *

The game ended 5-2 and I was glad of our 2nd half. The team had found it's beat and we had reached my expectations. I took a quick shower and headed out of the locker room with Echo and Luna. Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Clarke were waiting on the soccer field shooting a soccer ball at Anya who was seemingly the goalkeeper. Lincoln saw me coming and took the ball from Octavia. He kicked it to me shouting, "Bet you can't score from there, Commander! "

"Watch me!" I shouted back, a grin on my face knowing I'd get it in easily even though I was nearly 70 yards away. I tossed my bag to the ground and kicked. Anya tried to stop the ball from getting in without much success. My teammates cheered and high-fived me as Lincoln was jokingly pouting.

We walked the short distance to them and they all felicitated us for our big win and my new title as Captain of the team as well as Luna's. We started to walk back to dorms making small talk.

The brunette mechanic gave me a light punch on the shoulder, "Damn, Commander! I didn't expect you to be so good; three goals! "

"Yeah, that really was impressive, Lex! You two played really well too, that defensive play was on point, and you made the two other goals, right? " Bellamy added, pointing to Echo and then Luna.

"That's right! Wasn't I great, Clarke? Better than Lexa, yeah? " Luna grinned, facing the blonde.

The blonde rolled her eyes and tried to refrain a smile before shrugging and saying, "You two were good enough, I suppose."

Luna feigned shock and answered, "That's all I get? Come on, Princess! " She went to Clarke's side and put an arm around her shoulders, "I know you didn't take your eyes off me!"

I tried to keep calm seeing her get close to Clarke, and thankfully, Anya took Luna's shoulder which pulled her away from Clarke.

"Stop being so cocky, Luna. You can't get every single girl that way," my cousin joked.

"Maybe not, but I hear it works pretty well to get you," she responded.

Everyone laughed knowing she was referring to Raven, and Anya shot me a glare, understanding I had told Luna about her and Raven's flirting. The rest of the walk back home was pleasant due to the cool air and the good company. We joked around until we reached the dorms and went our separate ways. As was now usual, Clarke and I lingered a bit in the hallway to talk for a while.

"I'm really proud of you Lex, you're the team Captain!" she said sincerely.

"Thanks, Clarke. I'm proud Indra chose me also," I admitted with a shy smile.

"And you really are talented. I can't believe you're so good at all of these things! Piano, signing, school, soccer… You have everything! " she gushed as she pulled a finger at every added skill to the enumeration.

My smile faded, I didn't have everything. I didn't have the thing I wanted most, more that anything. I didn't have her. And why was that? Because I was scared, because I wanted to protect myself, because I didn't want to get hurt. But every time I saw her, I felt happy; every time she laughed, my heart skipped a beat; every time her wonderful blue eyes looked into mine, I was melting; every time I saw her, I only had eyes for her; every time she was there, I felt at home. What did I have to lose? Anya and Luna's words were real. I liked her, and I couldn't let her slip away. I wanted her and right now, was the right moment.

"Clarke, I…" I froze for a moment not knowing what to say. She looked at me a bit confused by the change of tone of our conversation. "I have to tell you… Hum, I am.. You know I-" I rambled before she interrupted.

"Lex, what is it?" she asked, concerned.

"Fuck, it! " I said, as I pulled her in for a kiss. Her pink lips were as soft as I had imagined, but I panicked when she stayed completely still. I opened my eyes to lost blue ones and I started to pull away ready to apologize. She let out a breath and grabbed my shirt pulling me back to her. The kiss was perfect; not too shy and just needy enough. She put her hands around my neck pulling me closer as I squeezed lightly her hips bringing her flush to mine. She smiled in the kiss and her breath hitched as I brought my hands under her shirt at the small of her back. Her tongue brushed my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly granted. The moment our tongues touched, I shivered. I knew I would be craving this feeling as soon as it would end, and so, we parted only when the need for air was getting pressing. We caught our breaths, our foreheads resting against the others. She let out a small laugh before breaking the silence, "I thought this moment would never come…"

"Sorry it took me so long," I said before kissing her forehead softly.

"If I would've known I only had to compliment you to get you to kiss me I would've done it sooner!" we both laughed.

"Actually, you just reminded me I didn't have the one thing I wanted; you." I admitted, lifting her chin up so her eyes would meet mine. We kissed once more, slowly and softly.

"We better go now," she said keeping her beautiful eyes closed as she pulled back a bit, but not enough to get out of my arms.

"Yeah, we should, but I don't want to."

She hugged me tightly before I said, "I want to bring you out on a proper date."

Her eyes lit up, "Really? When?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, "Would next Monday be okay? You would've handed in your assignments and I don't have practice."

She placed a chaste kiss to my lips, "Monday's perfect! Good night, Lex."

"Good night, Clarke."

I hoped Anya wasn't already asleep, because I was definitely going to stay wide awake for a few more hours with a big bright smile plastered to my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay! I got caught up in University assignments and my internship… Good news: I'm done with both so I should be able to update more regularly. Thanks for reading, don't be shy and leave a review!**

 **This is a shorter chapter and sort of a transition... Nice stuff coming ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 characters**

* * *

 **Clarke's POV**

I closed the door behind me once I entered my room. Raven was lying on her bed, phone in hand. I went to my closet to hang my flannel shirt back in it's place wondering if I should tell Raven about the kiss that had just happened.

"What took you so long Griffin? Enjoying Lexa's company much? " she joked. I felt the blush come to my cheeks almost immediately. When she noticed I didn't answer with a sassy comment of my own, her gaze went from her phone to me and I knew I was in trouble.

"No way!" she shouted, jumping up to get next to me.

My best friend looked me over before huffing annoyingly, "What are you waiting for? Tell me everything! Was it you of her? Is she a good kisser? How did it happen?"

I waited a moment before answering thinking of what I should tell her exactly because, well, she's Raven… She would undoubtedly repeat to every single one of our friends what I'd tell her in the next few minutes, but I just couldn't keep it from her. She's my best friend after all.

"Basically, we were just talking like usual and at some point, she shifted the conversation and rambled without being able to really tell me what she wanted. Then she kissed me. Rae, I was so surprised, I couldn't believe it was happening! So, I just froze."

Raven's eyes grew wide, "The fuck, Clarke?! The girl you've been crushing on for weeks kisses you and you don't react? Wha-"

"Raven, let me finish gosh!" I interrupted. She simply rolled her eyes before I continued, "She pulled back and then I realized what was happening. So, I pulled her back in for a kiss. It was… Perfect. There's no other word." I felt couldn't take off the smile that was plastered to my face and Raven simply grinned and moved to hug me. "Also, we have a date next Monday. "

She waited a few seconds to make sure I was finished talking, "I'm so happy for you, Princess! We'll talk about that date tomorrow, I have to call Anya now."

"What? You're not calling Anya to tell her about this!"

"Oh, yes I am! I won our bet and I can't wait to rub it in her face," she said scrolling through her contacts list before pressing on Anya's name.

"What did you even bet on? " I asked, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep her from talking to Anya.

"I bet you and Lex would kiss this week. She thought it wouldn't happen before Halloween. I won!" she stated.

* * *

 **Lexa's POV**

Obviously, Anya knew the moment I stepped foot in our room something was up. She eyed me suspiciously waiting for me to talk. I simply walked to our small bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Just as I was getting out I almost bumped into my cousin who was standing in the door frame observing me for who knows how long.

"What?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow as if I didn't know what she wanted.

Anya smiled, "You can't stop nibbling your bottom lip, your cheekbones are slightly reddish and your pupils are dilated. "

"And what does that mean Anya? " I asked walking past her, wanting to seem a bit annoyed so she would let me off the hook.

"You tell me." She said innocently. Although, she already knew. That was one of the perks of knowing each other so well; secrets didn't exist between us.

"Okay…" I paused for a second, "I kissed her..? "

"Way to go, Commander! "

She moved to hug me and a I genuinely smiled, not afraid to show her my emotions right now. "How was it? "

I brought my hands to the back of my neck and looked up to gather my thoughts, "It was… I don't know how to tell, An. It was so good! I never thought I'd feel this way again. Although, it's different than with Cos… It feels even better, refreshing. I know it's a drastic change from my mood, but I really think I can love again with her by my side."

I hadn't realized that tears were welling up until one rolled down my cheek. Anya moved her hand to the side of my face gently brushing it away and pulled me in a tight hug. We stayed that was for a while before she said, "I'm glad you're letting yourself feel again, Lex. I love you."

The sound of her ringtone broke the moment. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the phone number on the screen. She turned it to show me; it was Raven's. My mind immediately wondered why she would call Anya. Was she hurt? Was Clarke okay?

"Really, Rae? You're calling me to tell me you won the bet? " I heard Anya say.

I eyed her unimpressed and she shrugged in answer. I huffed and simply got to bed letting her be. We'd have to talk about that bet tomorrow.

* * *

 **Clarke's POV**

It had been two days since our kiss. I had spent Friday evening with Octavia and Raven since the former didn't stop complaining she didn't see us enough to her liking. It had been an interesting night talking about Octavia's first date coming up with Lincoln. He had invited her to go out Sunday afternoon, but hadn't told her where yet. Raven being her usual self, decided we should bet on what kind of date Lincoln would settle for. I knew from a reliable source he would go for something classic, but also entertaining. He had discussed it with Bellamy, and of course that one couldn't shut his mouth, so he decided to talk about it with me before accidentally spilling everything in front of his sister.

Today, I had spent my time in the library finishing my assignments so I could maybe, I hope, have Sunday off. Fortunately, I accomplished my numerous tasks and left the library around 6pm. On my way back to the dorms, I turned my cellphone back on hoping to have a message from a certain brunette. We hadn't had time to see each other since Thursday, but kept texting as usual. Well, not exactly like usual… Maybe a bit more flirting was involved, and I must admit I liked it and couldn't wait to see Lexa again.

My cellphone vibrated for a few seconds to notify me about my mother's two missed calls and voicemails, Octavia's text about some party coming soon as well as Monty's text complaining about Jasper's constant comments about some girl. I texted back my two friends and figured I'd listen to my mother's messages later. I desperately needed some time off after this hectic week. I walked to my dorm room with my earphones plugged in and once I reached my door, I went straight to my bed letting my bag fall on the floor along the way. I heard muffled voices over the sound of my music and turned my head towards Raven's bed. She was sitting at her desk while Anya was cross-legged on her bed with her laptop on her knees. I saw my best friend's lips move and pulled my earphones out mumbling her to repeat.

"Did you finish all your assignments?"

I smiled lazily as an answer and added, "I'm finally free!"

"Good! Maybe you'll stop being a hard-ass complaining about every noise now," Raven joked.

I threw a pillow at her face. "You were a pain in the ass this week, Rae. Not me. And sorry, but I really need to rest so I just need one more hour of silence please."

Anya and Raven looked at each other before the blonde addressed me, "Would you mind going to my room then? We were planning on watching the newest Fast and Furious movie… Plus, Lexa's over there probably doing some homework, so no disturbance there!" I considered the option for a few seconds before agreeing and moving to get to Lexa's dorm. I knocked before announcing myself and opening the door.

"Hey, Clarke!" the brunette greeted me smiling.

She was sitting on her bed, a book in her hands and glasses on. I was surprised she wore glasses, but I must admit she looked a bit nerdy and rather cute in them.

"Hey, Lex! Anya told me I could come over here to nap while she and Rae are watching a movie… Do you mind?" I asked a bit shy because I was interrupting her without any announcement.

She moved to the side of her bed. "Not at all. As long as you don't keep me from reading." She winked as to say she wouldn't mind anyway.

I tried to look at the cover of the book, but couldn't read the title as it was mostly faded.

"What are you reading?" I asked intrigued by the seemingly old book.

"Oh, just some old book. It's actually my favorite… Do you know _Tristan and Iseult_?" she said shyly. I was surprised that an old romantic book was her favorite of all. But after thinking about it, everything about Lexa was surprising.

I eyed her trying to hide my grin as I sat next to her, "If I know _Tristan and Iseult_? Of course! But come on, it's not better than _The knight of the cart_ with Sir Lancelot!"

She shook her head and argued, "Lancelot had an affair with Guinevere, his King's wife! That's just rude… And plain stupid."

She laughed out loud as I feigned shock before defending, "At least their love was real! It wasn't due to some love potion…"

We simply laughed about the ridiculousness of our fight. We engaged in small talk when I couldn't stop a yawn from escaping.

"You need to rest, Clarke. I'll wake you in an hour so you'll be able to sleep tonight, okay?"

"Thanks, Lex…" I said settling comfortably next to her.

She started stroking my hair and whispered after a while, "You're welcome, Princess."

I woke up to a soft hand brushing a strand of hair behind my ear and the sound of a voice calling my name. I opened my eyes against my will, but didn't regret the effort as my sight met Lexa's beautiful smile.

"Hey there…" I realized I had an arm around Lexa's waist and was clutching her shirt, my head rested on the side of her stomach.

"What time is it? " I asked as I moved away from her and sat up.

"Nearly 7:30… The boys invited all of us to go eat at this little pizzeria down the street. Anya and Raven texted me to tell they were going. Do you want to go? I can stay here with you if you want to rest some more though."

I couldn't believe how considerate she was, always ready to accommodate for others, but I actually wanted to see my friends after a whole week locked up with my computer as sole company. I let her change clothes and we then headed to my dorm so I could do the same. We met with our best friends there and soon enough we were off to meet the others.

* * *

 **Lexa's POV**

After we ate our pizza, Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Octavia and Bellamy decided to head to the bar where Echo worked. Although they insisted for everyone to come, Jasper, Monty and Miller left to go play video games and relax. I knew Clarke wouldn't be up for the bar so I decided to go back to the dorms with her, claiming I still had homework to finish. The walk back to the dorms was mostly silent, enjoying each other's company. Just before we reached our building I turned to Clarke, "Were you going to do something? "

"No, I wasn't. Now that I'm done with homework I thought I'd just watch some movie on Netflix…"

"May I join you? I don't really have homework, I just didn't want to go and I also wanted to spend time with you…" I admitted feeling my cheeks redden.

"Of course, " she said smiling, "Do you mind watching a Romcom?"

"Anything you want! After all, I'm the intruder now."

"Thanks for coming with me by the way. I didn't feel like going to the bar but I didn't want to be left alone after having close to no social life this week."

"You're welcome." I said giving her a side hug.

We got into the elevator and as I looked at her, I realized how beautiful she looked tonight. She was wearing simple skinny blue ripped jeans and a black top, with white Converse completing her attire.

"Beautiful…" I breathed out.

"What? " Clarke asked, turning towards me.

"I just can't believe that you're always so beautiful no matter what you wear, no matter how tired you are… You always manage to take my breath away and-"

I was cut off by soft lips on mine. She gently pulled away looking in my eyes with what I dare think was… love? Or maybe was it just appreciation?

"I feel the same, Lex. You don't even seem to realise just how perfect you are."

I interrupted, "I'm far from perfect, Clarke…" She didn't know everything yet. She didn't know about my parents, nor Costia… At least, not in detail.

"To me you are." She kissed me once more. This time, the kiss was different, she showed me just how much she believed what she had just told me. I kissed back with as much conviction, wanting to make her understand I didn't want to let her go, ever. She pressed her body to mine, and seeking more contact I pushed her to one of the elevator's walls pinning her to it and grabbing her hand to bring them on top of her head.

It's crazy how much the sexual tension had been increased only because of the elevator. All of it disappeared as we heard the familiar sound announcing we had reached our floor. We broke the kiss quickly and found four pair of eyes looking at us waiting to get in. Clarke walked out as fast as she could, trying to hide her blush. As I walked past one of the girls going in I heard her whisper, "There's an emergency stop button… For next time." She winked and sent me a flashing smile as she turned away to follow her friends. _No wonder the elevator always takes so much time_ , I thought to myself. Although, I must admit I would've considered pushing that button if I had known of it's utility.

We walked to her dorm and settled on her bed. We looked for movies on Netflix and decided to watch "Friends with benefits". The movie was funny and relaxing, exactly what we both needed. When the song accompanying the credits started playing I got up but I was stopped by Clarke's arms gripping my shirt and pulling me back to the bed. I chuckled as she circled my waist and tangled our legs.

Her head was nestled in the crook of my neck and I could feel her breath on it as she whispered, "Please don't leave yet…"

"I was just going to grab a bottle of water, Clarke." I smiled when she lifted her head to look at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Bet you're not that thirsty and I can convince you to stay here," she said a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Depends what you're implying when you say I'm not thirsty…" I said with a grin as I eyed her from head to toes without shame. She started to blush and I shifted to get on top of her, softly kissing her lips. The kiss heated up pretty fast once she put her hands around my neck and in my hair to pull us impossibly closer. My hands found their way to her hips and stroke up and down her body. I kissed down to her neck, leaving soft love bites and sucking on her pulse point. I felt like I was becoming addicted to the taste of her and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop if I kept going. That's exactly when she brought back my lips to hers and brushed her tongue against mine. The feeling was still new, but felt so familiar at the same time. I moaned as she pulled my hair softly to attend to my neck.

"Clarke…" I panted. I took a breath in before adding, "I don't think I'll be able to stop myself if you keep going on like this."

She kept sucking on my pulse point as she said, "What if I don't want us to stop? "

She then brought her hands to the small of my back, slowly moving them lower to my ass.

"Do you want to stop Lex?" she asked with a husky voice.

I was about to answer when she grabbed my ass and pulled me flush to her hips. All I was able to manage was a gasp.

"That's what I thought, " I felt her smile in the crook of my neck.

I started to kiss down her neck to her chest. Her black top had a nice cleavage and I intended on kissing every inch of skin I could see. Suddenly, she flipped us around and started grinding her hips to mine. We both moaned and as our lips connected once more, the kiss became sloppy, needy, but we both didn't care. All we wanted was-

"Hey, Clarke! Woah!"

We both jumped apart hearing Raven's voice and the door shut close.

"Fuck, Rae! " Clarke, cursed loud enough for her friend to hear.

"I'd say you were already doing that with Lexa! "

I heard what sounded like Anya burst out laughing in the hallway. I looked over to Clarke trying to hold back my laughter, but couldn't help it. I started chuckling and leaned my head on her shoulder. A smile slowly came up to her lips and we were soon both laughing. I kissed her gently and called for Raven to come in. The brunette looked shocked and Anya followed her, still laughing at the brunette's call.

"We definitely need a code or something, Griffin. I don't want to witness something like that ever again."

We all laughed and chatted for a while. Soon enough, Anya got up to head back to the dorm.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come hiking with me tomorrow? Lincoln bailed on me to spend time with Octavia…" I asked Clarke.

"I'd love to go with you. At what time should we leave? "

"Is 10 okay with you? I know you'd like to sleep in a bit…" I said as I moved to hug her.

"Perfect! " she smiled, "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Clarke." I said before kissing her and heading to my dorm.

As I closed the door, I heard Raven complain to Clarke, "I better not have to deal with all this lovey dovey on a daily basis, Princess. "

I laughed to myself knowing fairly well Anya would react the same way. Those two were made to be together.


End file.
